


Master Of Life

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any form.As with all my stories, as I am going to start to state from now on, liberties are heavily taken. This is Fiction, in a world of Magic. Thank you. Enjoy if you can.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 8
Kudos: 178





	Master Of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any form. 
> 
> As with all my stories, as I am going to start to state from now on, liberties are heavily taken. This is Fiction, in a world of Magic. Thank you. Enjoy if you can. 

He was a bright child, cheerful, happy, always with a smile on his face. The Dursley’s, his relatives, tried to make him miserable, weaken his joviality, but they couldn’t. No, not after that one day. Four year old Harry Potter had been walking along Privet Drive, when he saw the most adorable puppy across the street. He had gasped, a smile on his face to rival all smiles, and called the puppy over. The canine, youthful as it was energetic, was eager to comply. It raced across the street, and then a screech of tires, a pained yelp, and a soft thump to the ground ended the happiness. 

  
  


Harry let out a cry of pain and sorrow, and ran over to the now deceased puppy. He kneeled in the street, holding it to him, whimpering and crying. He wished for the puppy to be alive again, to be his friend. To always be with him, never leave him alone again. It was then that he was connected to magics as old as time itself, magics so incredibly ancient that only one other type was close enough to compare. 

  
  


The wish, for the little boy, was granted. The puppy yipped softly, and Harry gasped as his face was licked and he watched the tail wag rapidly. It was a miracle, that was the only way to really describe it. Harry, not even bothering to say anything to the gobsmacked man who had been driving, walked with the puppy back to the Dursley’s, and that was the beginning of the child's years of just a glorious smile on his face. 

  
  


~MoL~

  
  


Harry was eight when he first consciously used his power over life, and it had been to someone who had watched him when the Dursley's were out. He had watched, surprised as Ms. Figg had been talking to him normally, before she clutched her chest and with a few coughs and gasps slumped into her chair backwards. He got up and rushed to her side, his dog Snuffles on his heels. 

  
  


“Ms. Figg?” The young boy had exclaimed, before he took a deep breath and put his hand on her chest. “Get up, please!” He said, and a pulse of power, magic he had felt when he had brought Snuffles back, flowed into her. She woke with a gasp and a cough, looking at Harry with a wide eyed expression. 

“Oh! Good, it worked. So, what were you saying about Mr. Tinkles?” He asked, still a child in mind and body, despite the immense magic within him. He swayed back and forth, eager to listen, and even though she was literally just reborn from death, Ms. Figg went on about one of her cats. She would think about this… amazing event later. 

  
  


~MoL~

  
  


Harry was almost nine when he met his antithesis for the first time, and as he was the embodiment of life, he felt no fear from Death. He blinked as he looked at the figure that had appeared in front of him, head tilted before he spoke. It was like the knowledge came to him, and he spoke one simple statement. 

  
  


“You are death.” The boy said, and the figure nodded. Said figure pulled his hood down, and instead of the cliche visage of the grim reaper, it was a man that looked to be about in his late thirties. He sat down on a lazily conjured chair, Harry doing the same when one was made for him. 

  
  


“I never thought there would be an embodiment of life, at least not in that of a child.” Death said, his voice was cold as the grave, with a slight airiness to it. Harry simply shrugged, smiling gently as the man continued speaking. 

  
  


“It has been ages since I had an equal, perhaps that can change now. What do you say, Mr. Potter?” Death asked of the boy, who smiled wider, and then, like the child that he was, leaped into the man’s arms with eagerness of having a friend that he could talk to. That was the beginning of what was quite possibly the oddest, and most powerful friendship to ever be seen. 

  
~MoL~

  
  


“I do not understand why you do this, Harry, death must come. It is inevitable.” Death said as he walked with Harry, going to yet another hospital. Harry enjoyed bringing life to those, at least those he felt deserved it. He did not mind repeating himself, either, to his friend. 

  
  


“I don’t do it often, Mort, you know that. Just on the Equinox.” Harry said, almost eleven now. This visit was to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, as Harry decided he wanted to bring life to those of his birth kind. Sure, he still saw himself as a Wizard, but he knew he was so much more. Death grumbled, both at the explanation, and the nickname. He shook his head and with a hidden, but fond smile, left in a black mist. 

  
  


Harry walked into the doors and hummed softly, that constant, gentle smile on his face. He blinked softly when a hand was put on his shoulder, and then a gentle voice spoke to him. 

  
  


“Are you looking for your parents, young man?” Came the voice of a healer. Harry turned to the witch and smiled brightly. 

  
  


“No, I am not miss healer. I am just… walking about, that is all.” He said, and then reached out and touched her nose. “Boop.” He said as he touched her nose, and she took a slightly deep breath, the first she had taken ever since she had contracted what had been called ‘jelly lung’ by elder healers. She had been on a strict potion regiment for most of her life, but she could feel her airways clear. She could feel her chest no longer a mess of gunk. 

  
  


“Have a wonderful life!” Harry said, before leaving the gobsmacked woman there, and before she could react he was gone from sight. What in Merlin’s name just happened?

  
~MoL~

  
  


St. Mungo’s was going through just a bit of chaos, what with Harry going around healing all he saw. From those splinched due to faulty apparition, to children having contracted the wizard’s flu. He came to the permanent ward and scratched his head gently, before opening the doors and coming in. This ward was a lot less hectic, as most of those within its walls were unresponsive. Harry sighed softly, but the smile never left his face, as he walked through the halls. He was drawn to a room, and poked his head in to see a rather sad sight. 

  
  


There were four people in this room, two of which were not in their right minds. Harry tugged his head back to see the chart, and learned that this room belonged to Alice and Frank Longbottom. They had been tortured into insanity, and were now mere shells of their former selves. He shook his head and then smiled brightly, he had a feeling he was going to make two people very happy. He came into the room, and immediately Alice, who seemed to latch onto newcomers in her room, came over to him. 

  
  


“Who are you! What are you doing in here!” Came the sharp, and very angry tone of one Augusta Longbottom. “Young man, I am asking you a question!” She said, getting up and making her way to her daughter in law, and the black haired boy in front of her. Before she got there, though, the young man touched Alice’s face, and then there was a gasp from the younger woman. She stood straight and looked around, frantic, scared, but most importantly  _ aware _ .    
  


“Momma Gus?” Alice said, turning to the now frozen older woman, whose eyes were wide. Augusta looked at the black haired boy, but he had already moved, like a silent ghost. She watched, eyes even wider when he touched the face of the older male in the room, who then stumbled a bit as if he had been struck. 

  
  


“Neville!” He nearly screamed, before he looked around, and then tugged his surprised son into a hug. Alice was then brought into the hug, and then the young black haired boy decided his job was done, and started walking towards the exit. 

  
  


“Now you wait a minute, young man! Where do you think you’re going?” Augusta said, not as sharp or angry, but curious, needing answers. The boy turned around with a blink, but that small smile remained. 

  
  


“Oh, I am going to see if I can help anyone else.” He said, and then Alice spoke up, barely a whisper. 

  
  


“Harry?” She said, and he nodded. He blinked softly when he found himself in a hug, and he returned it with a contented hum. Oh, this was nice. Warm, inviting, and very loving. He looked at the woman when she pulled back, and tilted his head. 

  
  


“I’m your godmother, Harry.” Alice said, and she turned to her mother in law, husband, and son. “This is Harry Potter. Harry, this is my husband, Frank, my mother in law, Augusta, and your god-brother, Neville.” She said, and Harry came over to them and sat down on the bed, reaching over to touch Neville’s chest, causing a gasp from the young, slightly pudgy boy. 

  
  


“He had a block, I removed it. You know, I didn’t know I had a godmother, or a god-brother.” Harry said, smiling, before they started talking in earnest. An outsider would be confused if they saw this. Where were the tears? The emotional turmoil? Well, when you were in the presence of life _itself_ , the overwhelming warmth that it was, there was little time for such things.

  
  


~MoL~ 

The phenomenon that was being called the St. Mungo’s Miracle, was in the papers for at least a few more months, at least until July 31st. Harry Potter’s eleventh birthday. This meant he would be attending Hogwarts, and that alone was enough for pages of gossip, rumors of all kinds, and publicity that Harry just didn’t care about. In the long run, all of this was fickle anyway. 

  
  


Harry was looking forward to going to Hogwarts, mostly because there was so much life in those halls. So much magic to flourish around him, though it wasn’t like he didn’t have enough magic himself. He wore robes with deep, earthy tones, and his hair was a coordinated mess on the top of his head. He was walking, with a smile on his face, next to his god-brother Neville and said boys parents. They had been hounded by the press, and still were to a degree, but they never told anyone it had been Harry who helped them. Not that they were embarrassed to do so, but he was a boy, he did not need such attention. 

  
  


Harry twitched softly when they passed a family of three, and Neville blinked and asked softly. 

  
  


“Everything alright, brother?” The slightly timid boy asked, loving that last word every time he said it.

  
  


“Yes, everything is fine, brother. I just… hmm.” He said, that ever present smile only slightly dimming. He walked over to a trio of people, a girl his age, with what was clearly her parents. 

  
  


“Excuse me, sir?” Harry asked the male, obviously the young girl’s father. The man turned, with a little bit of a grimace from moving his leg. 

  
  


“Yes, young man?” The older man, one Craig Granger, said. He was not prepared for the child to make two rather sudden movements. The first was a wave of magic to hide this view from the greater muggle populace around them, no need to cause a panic. The second movement was his other hand, coated in a teal colored magic, to touch his leg that had been torn into in his service in the SaS. As the magic left the boy's hand, and entered his leg, he was surprised at its effect. His torn muscles, skin that had been scarred from surgery, and about half an inch or so that he had lost in height on that leg was… reversed. There was an overwhelming warmth as this happened, and he stood straighter when the magic made its pass through him. 

  
  


“What… did you do?” Craig asked the boy, in awe and a little bit of fear. Was this what magic could do? In the hands of a boy? What of those older than him?

  
  


“I healed you, sir. Your quality of life was not as it should have been, and it’s not like it was your fault to begin with. I am sorry if I startled you, but I can’t stand to be around such things.” Harry said, his smile a mile wide. The older man just nodded softly, looking at his surprised wife and child. The young girl then saw Harry and gasped, coming closer. 

  
  


“You’re Harry Potter!” The girl spoke in almost reverence. He gave her a grin and nodded, extending his hand. She grasped it and spoke on. “My name is Hermione Granger! I am a first year witch. Oh my, I have read so much about you! Is it true that you trained in a castle in Atlantis? That you battled demons in the pits of hell to save the human race? Are you really a class seven archmage?” She said, question after question coming, but she stopped abruptly when he put a finger a scant inch in front of her lips. His smile was still there, and he seemed so happy. 

  
  


“I am Harry Potter, yes, but I have done nothing of the sort. But that’s OK, if people are happy reading such fiction, then good for them!” He said, and then thought for a moment. “As for that last question? No, I am not a class seven. I am considered what they call a Sorcerer.” He said, shrugging softly and then blinking. “Oh! I am terribly sorry. It’s almost eleven, we have to get to the platform. Come on, Hermione!” He grasped her hand, and then reached to grasped her mother's hand as well, who was currently holding onto her husband. They had been told they would not be able to see the platform, but in the next moment they were past the barrier between platforms nine and ten. 

  
  


The scarlet engine before them was magnificent, and the magic that rolled off of it was felt even by the two muggles behind Harry. Harry let go of Hermione’s hand and gestured for the Granger family to follow him, over to the Longbottom’s who were talking with another family. The family was a rather sizable gaggle of redheads. 

  
  


“Sorry about that, god-mum, I had to do a little fixing.” Harry said to the tall, strawberry blonde haired woman in front of him. He got a smile in return, and then Alice spoke. 

  
  


“You can’t help yourself, can you Harry?” She asked, and he shook his head with a smile. “Who are your new friends, sweetie?” She asked again, and then Harry turned with another megawatt smile. 

  
  


“These are the Grangers! This is Dr. Craig Granger, his wife Audrey, also a Doctor, and their daughter Hermione.” He said, pointing to each one as he spoke. He saw the surprise on the elder Granger’s faces, and it was Augusta who spoke. 

  
  


“Harry is a very, very special child. Everything he does is far from malicious. It is a pleasure to meet you, we are the Longbottoms. This fine family beside us is the Weasleys.” She said, as prim and proper as always, but as her family was back with her, she had calmed considerably from her sharper demeanor. As she turned to introduce the adults to each other, she was surprised to see a confused Harry. 

  
  


“Where is he? There is another here… he’s hidden though.” Harry said, looking around, having zeroed in to the source of his confusion, the youngest Weasley male, Ron. 

  
  


“Hidden? OH! You mean Scabbers?” Ron said, taking out an old, fat grey rat. What he was not prepared for was the surrounding area, hell the whole platform to sink into a bitter cold that had everyone shuddering. Muggles on the other side of the platform also felt this, but they thought of it as nothing more than a freak gust of wind. 

  
  


“How can you live like this!” Harry exclaimed, taking the rat from the shivering boy’s hand, holding it by it’s tail. 

  
  


“Mister Potter!” Stuttered Augusta, her teeth clattering. “What are you talking about?” She asked, warming charms doing nothing. 

  
  


“This is not a rat! It is a man hiding as one! How can one live like this, it is completely barbaric!” He all but growled, putting the man-rat down and then actually growling out his next word. “Change!” 

  
  


The rat, twitching softly in cold, did just that. It changed from a boring old grey rat, to a pudgy, rat like man. He whimpered at the cold, now that he was larger to get it in a fuller force. He looked around, so confused, so worried. It was then that the chill around them, if at all possible, increased. A figure, hooded and cloaked, appeared from coalesced shadows. The voice making those around him shudder in fear. 

  
  


“Harry? What is going on here? The city runs cold.” The dark figure said, and Harry turned with a glower before speaking. 

  
  


“Mort, this… this man was living as a rat! How can anyone do that? I do not understand it.” He hissed out, huffing softly before he got a hug from the taller figure. He sighed and melted into the hug, and as he did so the warmth slowly started to return, as did his smile. 

“Goodness… I am so terrible sorry. I do not know what came over me.” Harry said, kneeling and touching the man, healing him of the wear and tear of years of being nothing more than a rat. The man lost his rat-like features, though he was still portly and confused. 

  
  


“So, this is where you have been hiding… Peter Pettigrew.” The man, dubbed Mort, snarled. It was Harry’s turn to be confused. Mort knew this man?

  
  
“Mort?” The boy asked, and was surprised when he reached over and yanked the man up by his shirt. 

  
  


“I have been looking for this man, Harry. While I am death… I am not omniscient.” He said, and Harry nodded, before Mort explained the tale of Sirius Black, and his time in Azkaban. At the end of it Harry was angry again, but he quickly calmed himself this time, no need to scare anyone else. 

  
  


“Direction, Mort.” Harry said, looking serious at his powerful friend. 

  
  


“Northeast of here, my friend.” Mort said, knowing full well where his young friend would be going. In a flash of brilliant orange flames, the boy was gone. This left Mort, Peter Pettigrew, and a slew of confused and terrified magicals (and a few muggles), on the platform. 

  
  


~MoL~

  
  


The residents of Azkaban were treated to a rare, and extremely unsettling sound: Dementors screaming. Not in jubilation, not their normal screeches of delight, but of pain. Those able to physically rise went to their bars to see the demons fleeing from something, something that was giving out a blinding radiant warmth. The warmth kept moving, searchingly so, before it found its way to the maximum security wing. Here the largest concentration of dementors on the whole island fled, their cloaks burning in the radiant magic. 

  
  


The first prisoner to experience this radiance was Bellatrix Lestrange, her cackling at the screeching dying out as in front of her bars stood a veritable font of magic. The glowing mass spoke, and it was that of a child’s voice. 

  
  


“Bellatrix Lestrange, I will ask you only one question, and I will then leave you to your punishment, is that understood?” The magic asked her, and she nodded, too dumbfounded to really slip into her madness. “Good. Where is Sirius Black?” It asked. 

  
  


“Three cells down.” She said succinctly, no real need to lie here. 

  
  


“Thank you, Mrs. Lestrange.” The magic said, and then made it’s way three cells down. By this time Sirius Black had moved to the back of his cell, despite wanting nothing more than to bask in the warmth. Whatever this was repelled dementors, it made them flee in agony, and it wanted **Him**! The bars melted when the being raised it’s hand, forming a glowing, metal puddle before the figure stepped in. 

  
  


“Come over here, Sirius.” The figure said to the filthy man, and then the radiance faded, but the warmth remained. It was then that Sirius Black, ‘mass murderer’, saw his godson standing in front of him. 

  
  


“Harry?” He hoarsely spoke, getting a smile that made Sirius believe he could conjure a wandless patronus.

  
  


“Come give your godson a hug.” Harry said, and was then engulfed in a hug that had a different kind of warmth. The warmth of pure love. As he enjoyed the hug, he let his magic wash over the malformed body of his godfather. Years of rot and decay, bruises and cuts, and undernourishment being removed like one washed away filth. When he pulled back it was to the sight of a rag wearing, but very healthy and clean Sirius Black. 

  
  


“Lovely! Now… let’s get you home.” Harry said, and in a wash of magic the duo was gone, leaving nothing in their wake but an empty cell and pained dementors. 

  
  


~MoL~

  
  


Harry and Sirius appeared right where the boy had left, and then there was a bit of panic. It wasn’t every day that an eleven year old boy appeared with a mass murdering wizard, and that the boy seemed like it was an everyday thing. Immediately the Aurors that had arrived, having been called on panic of rogue dementors, had their wands out and spells leaving them hurtling towards the still blinking ex-prisoner. The spells never made it to the man, not even six feet from him, as a shield of raw magic appeared and absorbed them. They were surprised as it had come from not an adult wizard, but the small one next to Black. 

“Young man, get away from him. That man is a killer!” One of the aurors said, causing Harry to scoff with an innocent smile. 

  
  


“Oh, no he’s not, right Mort?” Harry said and then asked the previously unseen cloaked man. 

  
  


“That is correct, Harry. The man in my hands is the killer.” He said, before dumping the now unconscious man in front of an auror with a false eye and leg. Said man immediately shot a spell at him, and when he took a blue glow about him said man snarled. 

  
  


“Pettigrew… we were wondering where the rest of him went. Alright boys, magic suppressing cuffs. Ministry cell, top level.” The man said, and when his orders were not instantly followed he turned with a snarl. “NOW!” He nearly bellowed, moving the others into action. The man with the false leg stepped forward, wand ready, but not pointed. 

  
  


“Your left arm, Black, bare it.” The man said, and Sirius complied with no hesitation whatsoever. 

  
  


“No protests here, Moody.” Sirius said, bearing his forearm, to show that it was free of the dark mark. The man, Moody it seemed, nodded with a grunt. He got a gentle tug on his robes, and he looked down at the young Harry Potter. “Yeah, sonny?” Moody asked.

  
  


“I can fix your leg and eye for you, if you like. It would really be no problem at all.” Harry said, smiling softly. 

  
  


“No, no need for that. They serve as reminders of not practicing CONSTANT VIGILANCE!” He said, bellowing the last part, he then snorted softly and grinned a nasty looking grin. “My liver, on the other hand, got a potion for that?” He chuckled softly, then coughed lightly when the boy patted the side of his body where his liver resided, and he felt a pulse of magic. 

  
  


“There you are, Mr. Moody, sir.” Harry said, beaming softly before turning to his godfather. “You need clothes.” He said, then with a wave of his hand conjured his godfather a set of robes similar to his own.

  
  


“Alright!” Harry said, then frowned as he looked at the clock. “Oh dear… have I been holding up the train?” He asked, seeing it was past eleven, it was almost noon to be exact. 

“I think an exception can be made here, sonny.” Moody said, and then turned to everyone. “Alright! That’s enough gawking! Everyone on the train, you’ve got School to get to!” He said, voice amplified slightly by a modified  _ Sonorus _ charm. Kids, and parents alike, scrambled to say their goodbye’s and get on the train. While this went on, Harry gave Sirius another hug, and shoved him towards Alice, Frank and Augusta.

  
  


“I’ll see you later, godfather. Stay safe, and no more Azkaban, it’s a terrible place.” Harry said, smile on his face as he did so, before he got onto the train. Sirius watched, with a smile on his face as the train left, and then as the overwhelming warmth of his godson left, he turned to the other adults. 

  
  


“So, what in the name of Merlin just happened?!” 

  
  


~MoL~

  
  


The train ride was mostly uneventful, at least according to Harry. Sure, a lot of people asked his questions, greeted him, and overall didn’t give him a moment's peace, but he didn’t mind that one bit. No one was hurting anyone else, so there was no harm in the company. They arrived a little later than usual, but it was a Sunday, and their first day of classes would be on the 3rd, to give the students time to acclimate. The first years made their way across the lake, and were surprised to see they were being followed in the water. The Giant squid, along with some merfolk, were following Harry’s boat. He actually made it side track to say hello, before excusing himself to get him and his other boat occupants to shore. 

  
  


The first years got to see something rare (though they didn’t know it was rare): Harry crying. He cried from joy as he entered the castle, the life, the magic that flowed from this beacon of education. Oh, it was like the sweetest fruit. He shuddered and wiped his tears, sniffing softly, smile ever present on his face, as they walked. The sorting started, and Harry was only partially paying attention, until he heard his name called. He blinked as everyone was looking at him, and he chuckled. 

  
  


“Sorry! I was taking in everything.” He giggled softly after his words, and then made his way to the stool. He sat down and the hat was placed on his head, for about a second or so before shouting.

  
  


“Hufflepuff!” The hat shouted, and Harry got off the stool with a smile. He patted the hat gently and then went off to his table, the trim of his robes the only thing to change colors. He sat down at the table and greeted everyone, and once again he spaced out as he looked around the magically vibrant hall. He sighed as he took everything in, only to blink when he felt the castle talking to him. He nodded, more to himself, and decided he would be taking care of what the castle asked of him after dinner. Dumbledore made his start of year speech, with the threat of death on the third floor corridor thrown in as well, before dinner was served. Harry ate, sending a mental praise to the elves for their glorious cuisine, and talked with his fellow ‘puffs. Harry went to his new dorm, and enjoyed that he was right next to the kitchens, and the elves who cared so much for the castle and the students within. He just knew he was going to have a glorious time in Hogwarts. 

  
  
  


~MoL~

  
  


Harry found himself, a bit after breakfast the next morning, with his head tilted in front of the gargoyle to the headmasters office. He was having a staring contest with the ancient stone creation, before he spoke with his childhood innocence. 

  
  


“Please move, Mr. Gargoyle, the headmaster wishes to see me and I don’t want to be rude.” Harry said, smiling brighter when the stone figure moved to the side with a nod of its head. “Thank you, sir.” Harry said, patting it on the side as he moved past it. He went up the stairs and then knocked on the door, getting a soft ‘come in’ from inside. 

  
  


“Ah… Harry my boy, I didn’t expect you so soon.” Dumbledore said, confused as to why he had not been alerted to Harry coming up. “Have a seat, my boy. I would offer you a lemon drop, but you just finished breakfast, correct?” He asked, and Harry nodded with his ever present smile. 

  
  


“What can I do for you, headmaster?” Harry asked, after taking the seat he was offered. His stature allowing him to rock his legs gently back and forth, hands in his lap as he looked at the man in front of him. 

  
  


“Ah, well my boy, I was just wondering about something I heard about yesterday.” Dumbledore started, his eyes twinkling. “I heard the most sensational rumors of you being in the presence of Sirius Black on platform nine and three quarters.” He said, a slight chuckle to his tone, as if he couldn’t believe such a thing. 

  
  


“Oh, yes, those rumors are true, headmaster. In fact, Sirius is currently at home, relaxing while he waits for his trial.” Harry said, his tone completely truthful. This caused the headmaster to blink, and then frown. His frown vanished quickly, and his eyes twinkled, sending a gentle mental probe into the mind of the young man in front of him. What was there surprised him, it truly did. There was the image of Yggdrasil, the world tree of Norse mythology. It was a sight to behold, it even had the world serpent coiled around it. He backed up with a blink and smiled, looking at the boy who had an odd smile on his face. 

  
  


“Please don't do that, headmaster, it’s rude to do so without asking.” Harry said, having sensed the probe, but seeing as it was harmless he let the older man off with a warning. 

  
  


“My apologies, my boy, but you can understand how over the top those stories are. I had to make sure that no dark magic had influenced you.” Dumbledore said, smiling softly. 

  
  


“Dark magic, sir? I have plenty of dark magic.” Harry said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. “Evil magic, on the other hand.” He said, with a small shudder. “None of that, thank you very much.” He said, smiling again. 

  
  


“Ah… yes, well.” Dumbledore started, before clearing his throat. “If there is anything you wish to discuss with me, my boy, do not hesitate, hmm?” He said, completely confused about this encounter, he would have to think on this young boy in front of him. 

  
  


“Of course, headmaster. The same for you, hmm?” Harry said, a mischievous, though harmlessly so, twinkle in his eye before he left. Dumbledore was confused, blinking softly as the door close. What just happened? 

  
  


~MoL~

Potions class. Harry had been looking forward to it, and he was still looking forward to it, even after all the horror stories about the professor. He sat in his seat, waiting with a gentle hum as his legs kicked gently back and forth under the chair. He jumped only slightly, as did the rest of the class, when the door slammed open and in stalked the professor. He gave a rather enthusiastic, and impassioned speech about the subject, before he came over to Harry’s station/desk.

  
  


“Mr. Potter… our new  _ celebrity _ .” He said, a sneer in his gaze at the spawn of his once heated rival. “Tell me, Mr. Potter, what would I get if I-” He inhaled sharply, interrupted from his question, when Harry lashed out with both his hands, quicker than anything he had seen before. Harry’s left hand grabbed his wrist, turned his left forearm to face upwards, and his right hand moved just as quickly to push the sleeve up. Sitting upon his forearm, for the whole class to see, was the dark mark in all its hideous glory. There were gasps from some of the purebloods and half-bloods, and confused looks from those not. Before Prof. Snape could react, however, Harry’s hands were moving again. In the most warming, and marvelous bit of magic Severus had seen since he got the mark, it was removed as if it had not been attached to him for nearly two decades. This all happened within the span of twenty seconds, and then Harry let go of his wrist, causing him to stumble back. 

  
  


“Mr. Potter… what did you do?” He asked, not scared, but wary, yet… relieved. 

  
  


“It was having a negative impact on your quality of life, Professor. I refuse to be in the presence of that, so it’s gone now.” Harry said, smiling widely at the professor, who just nodded. Severus Snape went on with his class, not even bothering to quiz Harry like he had planned. The students were also treated to him going around helping out with their potions, correcting, adjusting, giving advice. Severus would later spend hours looking at his bare, clean forearm, wondering about just how much of a venomous man it had made him. 

  
  


~MoL~

Professor Quirinus Quirrell was surveying the class as it emptied, and he was curious, to say the least. The Potter boy had been intelligent, and far from spoiled or arrogant as Severus had said he would be. Then again, Severus saw James Potter, not Harry Potter. He turned to put a book back on his shelf, and then turned when he heard the door close. He had an hour before his next class, perhaps he could make progress getting the stone for his master. 

  
  


“Professor Quirrell?” Harry said, startling the older male, who then turned. 

  
  


“Mr. P-P-Potter, s-shouldn't you b-be g-getting to class?” Quirrell said, smiling softly if not warily. 

  
  


“I have a free period, sir. I was wondering if I could ask you something, it's a bit personal.” Harry said, still seated at his taken desk. 

  
  


“As l-long as it is not o-overly so, Mr. P-P-Potter, I see no harm.” Quirrell said, sitting behind his desk, when his entire body froze, unable to move. 

  
  


“Ten years of your life have been stolen from you, why did you let such a thing happen?” Harry asked, standing up and coming over to the frozen man. “He can’t hear us right now, he is asleep.” Harry said, standing next to the man now, who in honestly, could not feel the ever stifling presence of his master. 

  
  


“He… he is so powerful, Mr. Potter. Who am I to deny him?” Quirrell said, shuddering softly, but oddly at peace without feeling his master’s presence. 

  
  


“Well, I can take care of that for you, Professor, as I did with Professor Snape and his dark mark.” Harry said, earning a sharp look from the Defense professor. 

  
  


“You removed the mark?” Quirrell almost whispered, and after a nod from Harry he gulped and blinked. “Let me have my life back… please, Mr. Potter. It hurts to have my life sucked from me every moment of every day…” He said, almost in tears were it not for the calming presence of Harry. 

  
  


“Don’t worry, professor, i’ll take care of it.” Harry said, before he removed the turban, and then the malevolent essence of the ‘dark lord’ Voldemort. He then caressed the head of the professor, returning to him his hair, and the years that had been stolen from him. 

  
  


“I think you should get some rest, Professor.” Harry said, letting the man go with a smile, and after an surprising hug from the older man, they both left the classroom, going their separate ways. Quirrell grateful enough to at least give the pre-teen a pass for being late to class. What else was this boy going to do during his years, it was only his first day!

  
~MoL~

It was almost impossible not to be friends with Harry Potter. Not the boy-who-lived, but him as he was. He was so friendly, so vibrant, so full of life. It was contagious. The slytherins, however, were warned against making friends with him. Not by their head of house, but by some of the elder years. Draco Malfoy, however, was a Malfoy. He didn’t listen to those who were beneath him! He was going to make friends with Potter, dammit! He got up from the table one afternoon, Marcus Flint speaking to him. 

  
  


“Malfoy, where are you going?” Flint asked, a growl in his tone that made the young Malfoy hold in a shudder. 

  
  


“I am going to make friends with Potter.” Draco said, using the drawl his father perfected to the best of his ability. 

  
  


“No, I forbade it!” Flint nearly screamed, but had the mindset to keep his voice a little softer. 

  
  


“And who are you, Flint, to forbid me, A Malfoy, anything?” Draco said, huffing and raising his nose in the air at the older, larger male. He then made his way to the Hufflepuff table, head held high, a superior look on his face. He cleared his throat when he got behind the boy he had been approaching, making said boy turn.

  
  


“Potter, I want to be your friend, accept it.” Draco said, once again using a tone his father used when making deals with those lesser than he. He waited, fighting a smile at the other boy’s constant smile. 

  
  


“Alright!” Harry said, jovial as always, and then he scooted over, patting the seat next to him. Draco, having planned to negotiate, blinked and then nodded dumbly. He sat down and then gave a tentative smile to the ‘puffs around him. It was then he realized that he was alone at the table, but he didn’t feel afraid. It was hard to when you had Harry next to you. Before he could think more about his lack of his housemates, he was engaged in conversation by another ‘puff, about quidditch. He knew all about the sport, of course, it was his favorite game. 

  
  


~MoL~

Draco yelped as he was pushed into the common room, then whimpered in pain as he was hit with an overpowered stinging hex. He stumbled softly and then grunted as he was pushed and picked on by some of the older years. He got up shakily, having been on the receiving end of some serious bullying the past few days, because he was friends with Harry. He would not stay away from him, though, he was a good friend! 

  
  


“Well, looks like Juniper will get to practice her healing again.” Flint said, smirking as Draco was backhanded by another seventh year. He was picked up and hit again, and then, right as Flint was about to kick him, the larger boy was flung to the side like a rag-doll into the wall. The boys that were holding him were flung back, and he stumbled forward, into the arms of his friend, Harry. 

  
  


“Are you alright, Draco?” Harry asked, and Draco stood up slowly on his own, his wounds healing almost instantly in Harry’s presence. 

  
  


“I am now, Harry.” Draco said, smiling gently. He looked around to see his tormentors flat against the walls, not moving in the slightest as they were secured by magic. 

  
  


“Good, I am glad, Draco.” Harry said, surprising the boy with a tight hug, which he leaned into firmly. “You should have told me, Draco.” Harry whispered, making the other boy tense for a moment. 

  
  


“I didn’t think it would get this bad, really.” Draco said, breaking apart from his friend. Harry smiled and then turned to the older boys, who were now on the same wall. 

  
  


“Get Professor Snape, Draco. He should be here for their punishment.” Harry said, his tone was firm, like a judge, but there was no malice behind it. Draco nodded, not going to argue, before rushing towards the door to their tower. He almost got there when it opened, his head of house coming in with his wand drawn, having been alerted to the massive amount of magic displayed in the tower. 

  
  


“Godfa-” Draco started, but he cleared his throat and cut himself off. “Professor, Harry sent me to get you.” He finished, pointing to the young boy, who was radiating disappointment and power. His hands on his hips as he glared softly at the four boys on the wall.

  
  


“I will take it from here, Mr. Malfoy.” Severus said, his tone silky as always, as he moved towards the agitated font of magic.

  
  


“A pleasure to see you today, Professor. I was just wondering what to do with these four hooligans. They have been abusing my friend, I will not stand for that.” Harry said, glancing softly at the older male, who stepped back when he saw the raw magic in the boy’s eyes. 

  
  


“Perhaps you should let me deal with this, Mr. Potter.” Snape started. “While I am sure any punishment you would give them would undoubtedly teach them a lesson, I am their head of house, and it falls to me to take care of discipline.” He finished, wand put away, he saw there was no reason for it right now. Harry hummed softly before nodding sharply, and then blinking. The four boys groaned as they dropped to the floor, Harry turning with his normal beaming smile. 

  
  


“Alright, professor! Well, I am going to take Draco to my dorms, he looks like he could use a snack.” Harry said, and not even waiting for an answer, he left with Draco in tow. The four boys got up, and then they all wished that Snape had let Harry take care of it, as he would have at least been merciful. These four were in for a world of discomfort, to say the least, especially as they had messed with the head snake’s godson. 

  
  


“It seems we are having some issues in Slytherin house. Allow me to rectify that.” Snape said, his drawl laced with a venom so potent, the boys could swear it dripped from his lips. 

  
  
  


~MoL~

  
  


The headmaster stared at the boy in front of him, who stared back with that all too familiar smile on his face. They had a rather intense staring contest, before Dumbledore blinked and decided to break the silence. 

  
  


“Good to see you, Harry my boy. Lemon Drop?” Dumbledore said, offering the candy as he always did. Harry, being the child that he was, gleefully accepted the candy, smiling and enjoying it’s sweet yet tart taste. 

  
  


“Thank you, Headmaster.” Harry said, wriggling in his seat as he enjoyed the candy. Dumbledore was surprised it had been accepted, but then again Harry was a special child. 

  
  


“I was curious, Harry, as to why I saw your name on the list to go home for the holidays. I was under the impression you enjoyed your time here.” Dumbledore said, grandfatherly voice in place as his eyes twinkled. 

  
  


“Oh, I love it here, headmaster. I just wanted to see my family, that’s all.” Harry said, lightly bouncing in his seat as he said this. The headmaster nodded, and though he wanted to, he refrained from legilimency. However, who was he to argue if the boy wanted to go back to his relatives. 

  
  


“Very well, my boy. I wish you a marvelous holiday. I am sure your family misses you.” Dumbledore said, before dismissing the boy. He was getting closer to the boy, he knew it, and it would be even better once he had the cloak. Now, he just needed to change where the mirror was, of course. 

  
  


~MoL~

Remus Lupin blinked as he stared at the child of his old friend. The boy was looking at him curiously, a smile on his face, with his head tilted. 

  
  


“Pup, this is Remus Lupin. He’s my best friend, my mate, and your honorary godfather.” Sirius Black said, arm around said man’s waist, hugging him close. 

  
  


“He’s a werewolf.” Harry said simply, still smiling, as if it was something that really didn't matter. 

  
  


“Er… yes, he is, Harry.” Sirius said, a little sheepishly.

  
  


“It’s good to see you again, Moony.” Harry said, before hugging the surprised man. 

  
  


“Did you just call me moony, Harry?” Remus asked, surprised, but hugging back. 

  
  


“Yep! I remembered you, I knew I did, I was just looking for it in my head.” Harry said before looking up at the older man. “You don’t have to be a werewolf anymore if you don’t want to be.” Harry said, making the older man blink again. 

  
  


“There really is no choice, cub, it’s a strong, incurable curse.” Remus said, a little sadly, but he was glad his cub thought of it so simply. His innocence made him smile. 

  
  


“Oh boy, are you in for a shocker, sweetheart.” Sirius said, and before Remus could ask anything, he was sitting down with Harry’s hands on his chest, glowing an almost radiant green. He felt his body, his magic, his very core pulse and scream in bliss at the magic coming from his cub. He also felt the wolf, the raging curse, scream in pain at this. The magic that sang, and the curse that roared fought for what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes, before the curse was silenced. Harry, looking as bright and cheery as ever, gave his other godfather a hug. 

  
  


“There you go, all gone.” Harry said, before digging into the hug again. Remus could only blink in shock, before he hugged the boy in front of him. He couldn’t feel it anymore. The wolf was gone! Oh, it was a marvelous Yule gift indeed. 

  
~MoL~

Severus smirked softly to himself as he watched his godson go on about his friend, Harry Potter. He didn’t go on as he did with other ‘friends’ he made, as his father did, but like an eleven year old child should. He watched Lucius’ face carefully, and had another inward smirk at how the man was dealing with this. Contrary to popular belief, Lucius loved his son, and showed in when they were home.

  
  


“I am glad you have made such a good friend, Draco, I would very much like to meet him.” Lucius said, his familiar drawl absent when speaking at home. He looked up when he heard a very un-Severus like snort come from the normally dour man. 

  
  


“Do you find that amusing, Severus?” Lucius asked, and Severus snorted again. 

  
  


“Yes, yes I do, actually.” Severus said, his voice smooth as always. “Mr. Potter is… an enigma, and a rather special child, Lucius.” Severus said, contempt as far from his tone as possible, as opposed to when the subject of Harry had been brought up before September first. 

  
  


“Special in what way, Severus?” Lucius asked, getting a rather prominent smirk from his friend. 

  
  


“You shall see, Lucius.” Severus said, and before anything more could be asked, Narcissa entered, speaking of dinner being ready to eat. The three males got up to go to the dining room, Lucius’ face pensive as he thought about the words his friend had said. 

  
  
  


~MoL~

It seemed that everyone and their families decided to see their children off back to Hogwarts that January, as the station was packed to the brim with magicals and non alike. Lucius, normal impassive face in place, walked with his son as said boy went looking for his ‘bestest friend.’. He saw the boy his son was so attached to, and he held back (albeit barely) a smile at the scene. Draco hugged his friend, who hugged back with a smile that seemed to literally light up the station. They were surrounded by Weasley’s, and Black, but Lucius didn’t seem to mind. 

  
  


“A surprise to see you here, Lucius.” Came the voice of one Amelia Bones, who was not in uniform. 

  
  


“I wished to meet the boy my son had been going on about since October in his letters, Amelia.” Lucius said in his usual drawl, but there was no bite to it at all, not like there usually was. They were interrupted by Draco coming up to his father, tugging a smiling Potter behind him. 

  
  


“Father, this is Harry Potter.” Draco started, letting go of Harry’s hand when he got closer. “Harry, this is my father, Lucius Malfoy.” Draco finished, sounding so absolutely proud that this man was his father, it made said man smile a genuine smile. 

  
  


“Ah, a pleasure to meet you, Mr, Potter.” Lucius said, extending his hand to shake, and smiling when it was grasped. “My son has to-” He started, but was caught off guard by the firm, almost impossibly tight grip on his hand not a moment after the words left his mouth. He was surprised, as Severus had been back in September, when Harry moved like lightning. His left sleeve lifted, to his growing horror, to show the dark mark on his arm. There were gasps of surprise, and some of outrage, but they were quickly quelled when Harry’s left hand moved to touch said mark. It rose off of him like steam from a boiling pot, and then just like that, his hand was let go. His arm was clear, no pain, no taint on his core like he had dealt with for the past nearly three decades. 

  
  


“No longer does the taint rest on your family, you are free of it, Mr. Malfoy.” Harry said, his tone serious, but jovial. And then, like a switch, his smile was bright again. “It was good to meet you!” He said, just before the whistle on the train blew. Lucius, still stunned, received a hug from his son, and then the children went onto the train. The scarlet engine started to move, and Lucius blinked before turning to a smug, smirking Severus. 

  
  


“I told you he was a special child, Lucius.” Severus drawled, making Lucius glower at him. 

  
  


“Shut up, Severus!” He hissed, but there was no real malice in his tone. He then raised his sleeve, stroking the bare skin, free of darkness. “We are free of him…” He said, almost in reverence, Severus nodding and putting a hand on his shoulder. 

  
  


“That we are, my friend. Now, I must go… I have to prepare for the children’s arrival, even if it is several hours from now.” Snape said, and with a nod to his friend, and Narcissa, he turned on his heel and apparated. Lucius was left looking at his arm, until he got a hand on his shoulder. 

  
  


“Lucius, don’t think too much of it, just… accept it.” Came the soft tone of Remus Lupin, causing the older male to turn. The man’s eyes were clear of amber, his affliction gone, no doubt due to the marvel that was Harry Potter. 

“I do believe I shall, Remus.” Lucius said, before nodding sharply and extending his hand to his wife. There were some pleasantries exchanged, and then the platform was filled with soft ~cracks~ and whirls of color as portkeys were activated, and others apparated. 

  
~MoL~

Harry hummed softly as he looked at the gift he had honestly forgotten about, a gift that had been covered in Dumbledore’s magic. He stroked it softly and then looked up with a gentle hum, speaking softly into the empty air of the astronomy tower. 

  
  


“Mort?” He asked softly, then smiled when he felt the familiar magic of his eternal friend. 

  
  


“A belated Merry Yule to you, Harry.” Mort said as he appeared from the shadows, making Harry smile before giving the larger being a hug. 

  
  


“I have a gift for you, Mort.” Harry said, causing the man to raise an eyebrow. He then presented the cloak to him, causing the man to raise the other eyebrow. 

  
  


“One of my hallows… goodness, I had nearly forgotten about them.” He said, before taking the cloak from the young boy. It immediately melded with the rest of his cloak, and he was completely whole again, not that his power had been diminished. “Thank you, Harry, I had missed my cloak.” He said, before he gave the young male a hug, allowing his warmth to spread into him. 

  
  


“Everyone deserves a gift on Yule, Mort.” Harry said, before backing up with a wide smile. 

  
  


“Indeed they do, Harry.” Mort said before he glanced to the castle. 

  
“There is something in this castle that does not belong here… have you felt it?” Mort asked the boy, who looked at him curiously. 

  
  


“No, I have not, Mort.” Harry responded, before in a wash of the dark magic of his companion, they were on the seventh floor of Hogwarts, across from the picture of the dancing trolls. There was a door there, and it was slowly opening, showing a room filled with rows upon rows of objects. From broken cauldrons, to brooms that were preserved by magic. Harry stepped in and then frowned, now feeling what his friend had been talking about. 

  
  


“It’s… evil, and nasty, and it’s coming from there.” Harry said, pointing to his right, starting to walk towards the source of the magic that was far from acceptable in his eyes. The duo walked mostly in silence, as Harry made sure to direct some of the castle elves to put some of the more usable items to well, use. The reached a stack of chairs and desks, upon which sat a medium sized velvet box. Mort, being the taller of the two, picked it up with no issue. 

  
  


“What is it, Mort? It feels… so wrong.” Harry said, his normal smile gone, and Mort sighed. 

  
  


“A foul piece of magic, Harry. It is known as a Horcrux, and I dare say it is by far the worst magic the magicals have ever come up with.” He said, as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful, Sapphire encrusted diadem. 

  
  


“This belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw, tainted by Tom Marvolo Riddle, known as Voldemort in his elder years.” Mort said, before he had an idea. He took the diadem from the box, the evil magic laughable in it’s attempts to corrupt him. He handed it to Harry, who took it without even a second guess. Mort would never steer him wrong. The moment the boy’s hands touched the diadem, there was an unholy scream from it, the horcrux unable to withstand the pure magic that pulsed from every pore of the young boy. The diadem, however, remained in one piece, and Harry then smiled as he felt the castle bathe him in thanks and praise with pulses of it’s own magic. 

  
  


“Yes, he’s the only one that deserves the praise, of course.” Mort said, grumbling softly, and not at all seriously before he felt the same from the castle. He smiled, a rare, grim smile before chuckling. “You are most welcome, Hogwarts… most welcome indeed.” Mort said, before looking at Harry. 

  
  


“Perhaps you should give that to your Raven friends, hmm?” Mort suggested, and Harry nodded before putting it back in the case and tucking it into his overly large robe pockets. 

  
  


“I think Prof. Flitwick will be happy.” Harry said, before giving the older man a hug again, and then yawning. 

  
  


“Off with you, my friend. You are not yet that deep into your immortality that you do not need sleep.” Mort said, before getting a tired grin from the boy, before said boy vanished in a flourish of the castle’s magic. 

  
  


“Thank you, Hogwarts, he would have insisted to see me off otherwise. Though he does not truly need it, I am grateful for the watchful eye you have on him.” Mort said, before getting an affirmative, and then as he had arrived, he was gone. 

  
~MoL~

Dumbledore smiled as the last breakfast of the year took place, but inwardly he was sulking like a petulant child. Harry had not gone wandering through the night, nor had he or any of his friends asked about the stone or the third floor corridor. It was.. oh it was so unbelievably frustrating. Even more so? Quirrel was absolutely fine. No random injuries, his turban was long since gone, and he seemed downright eager to return to teach next year. How as Dumbledore supposed to get Lockhart in here, with his current professor in radiant health?! 

  
  


He calmed himself inwardly, though, it would be fine. Yes, he was sure of it. The next year would prove better, even if Harry was going to have a summer with his rightful guardians. He sighed at that, and to the other professors it was more wistful, as if he was sad to see all his students go. In a way, he was, they were like his grandchildren, and he could even say that Harry made him feel years younger. He shook his head, thoughts moving from him, before he waved the children off as they filed out towards the dorms to get their last minute things. Perhaps there would be little mishap come September, only time would tell. 

  
  


~MoL~

“My dearest daughter, my only child, it falls to you for the grace of our world to start it’s return.” Came the serious, passionate tone of one Brenton Parkinson, talking to his daughter Pansy. He was sitting behind his desk, a book in front of him, as he stared at his daughter. She sat up at his declaration, the position of responsibility of the betterment of their world. 

  
  


“This book, it belonged to our lord.” He said, gesturing to the book, and her eyes locked onto it, her gasp evident. “No. It belongs to, because know the truth, my darling child, he will return.” He smiled at her nod and then gestured for her to take it. She did, and in doing so felt a magic so dark it made her shudder, and he smiled. 

  
  


“Write within it, my child, let the magic accept you. You work for our lord now, but I cannot bestow upon you his gift.” With that he pulled his sleeve up, showing her his faded, but still active dark mark. “When he returns, I will tell him of your deeds, and he will reward you.” He said, and then he got up, giving his daughter a pat on the head. “Off with you, prepare for tomorrow.” He said, and she nodded, leaving to pack for the next day, the start of her second year. The elder Parkinson huffed and sipped his drink, Malfoy had fallen so far, it was a good thing he was not aware of the duality of Parkinson. Malfoy truly was a simpleton. 

  
  


~MoL~

September first rolled around, bright and sunny, then again when Harry was around the weather was typically pretty vibrant. Even in the winter, while it was still cold and snowy, it was pleasant and not overly bothersome. He was sitting in an expanded compartment, a good portion of his year mates with him, when there was a knock on the door. 

  
  


“I got it!” Ronald Weasley said, closest to the door in case the twins came in, the Weasley’s were good friends of Harry. He opened the door and frowned softly, as older brothers tended to do when their younger siblings were around. 

  
  


“Oh, hi Ginny, what’s up?” He asked, hoping she just wanted to say hello, or something. He was with his friends, and though some of his friends were girls, his sister was different, and kind of lame. 

  
  


“Uhm… Hi, Ron.” Ginny started softly, then spoke a little faster. “I was wondering if I could meet Harry Potter. You’re his friend, right?” She said, in one quick sentence, almost completely jumbled. Ron was about to respond, when he got a tap to his shoulder. He turned his head, and both he and his sister were looking at the smiling face of the boy in question.

  
  


“Ginny, right?” Harry said, making her ‘eep!’ and nod, wringing her hands together. “Well, hi! I’m Harry. I’ve heard a bit about you from the twins.” He said, taking her hand and shaking it softly, making her sigh softly at the warmth of his hand. He let go and she blushed heavily, but before she could abscond, she was intercepted by twin brothers. 

  
  


“Ginnikins!” Fred Started

“Our favorite sister!” Continued George.

“Our  _ only _ sister.” Fred said.

“Yes, of course, our only sister.” George continued once more, grasping her by the shoulder and pulling her into a hug. 

  
  


“What brings you here?” They finished in unison, making her giggle softly through her embarrassment. 

  
  


“She’s here to meet Harry, guys.” Ron provided for them, and they gasped. 

  
  


“Harry? Harry Potter!?” They started together, and then each took one hand, opposite hands from their positions, and shook them heavily. 

  
  


“Such a marvel to meet you.” George started.

“Merlin’s beard, he’s so strong, this grip!” Continued Fred. 

“I dare say, my less handsome brother, he will be a lady killer.” George went on, Fred only nodding.

“We’d best take care of it now, lest he get’s his dastardly hooks into our sister.” Fred said, both mock glaring at the young boy. 

  
  


“Well, I had best make sure I am on my best behavior. You are more than welcome to be here for supervisory purposes.” Harry said, before letting go of their hands, and tugging her into the compartment. Ginny, once again, let out a sound of distress, before being followed by her three older brothers into the expanded compartment. She was not as overwhelmed as she thought she’d be, and was surprised to find that Harry was nothing like the stories. He was better, in a way, and though it would be slow, she would be making progress with her crush this year. 

  
  


They were later, about half way through the journey, joined by her friend Luna Lovegood, who took to Harry like a duck to water. She spoke of things that most people would scoff at, and Harry just nodded and smiled, even going so far as to agree with her on certain things. It was the start to a rather weird friendship, but it was a friendship nonetheless. 

  
  


Ginny had been sorted into Gryffindor, and Luna into Ravenclaw, a little disappointed but she would still be able to talk with her friends at meals and during classes. Harry felt something off in the great hall, but he really couldn’t pinpoint it, it was alright, though, he’d find out later he was sure. There was Dumbledore’s typical start of the year talk, speaking of Quirrel still being here to teach, and that as always the forest was out of bounds. The students went their separate ways, and Harry could say he was eager to have yet another fun filled year at Hogwarts. 

  
  


~MoL~

  
  


The year was progressing nicely, that was until Halloween, in which Harry decided was some kind of catalyst in the magical world. He had been enjoying the feast, when he was approached by his head of house. 

  
“Mr. Potter?” Prof. Sprout asked kindly, and he looked at her with a small smile. 

  
  


“Yes, Professor?” He said, turning to give her his attention. 

  
  


“The headmaster would like to see you, Mr. Potter, in the Hospital wing, if that is alright.” She said, and he nodded, getting up with a stretch.

  
  


“I’ll see you later, guys. I’m off to see the headmaster!” He said jovially, before walking with his head of house to their destination. 

  
  


Upon reaching the hospital wing they were met with a slight argument taking place, between the caretaker Argus Filch, the hospital matron Poppy Pomfrey, and headmaster Dumbledore. They came in just at the tail end of it. 

  
  


“What is a second year going to be able to do for my sweet Ms. Norris?!” Filch exclaimed, looking so utterly distressed. 

  
  


“I assure you, Argus, Mr. Potter will be able to help, should he see fit. I have him arriving here to ask such a thing.” Dumbledore said, before turning to see Harry approaching. 

  
  


“What’s wrong, headmaster?” He asked, childlike curiosity staining his features. 

  
  


“Ah, Harry my boy, so good of you to come.” He said with a genial smile. “It seems Ms. Norris here.” He gestured to the stiff cat. “Has been petrified, and I was wondering if there was something you could do for her.” He asked, getting a smile and a nod in return. 

  
“Oh yeah! That’s no problem at all. Excuse me, Mr. Filch.” Harry said, moving around the still stressed man. Harry was one of the few in the castle who treated him with respect, even if he was a bit of a curmudgeon. Harry put one hand on the chest of the cranky cat and with a soft pulse of his considerable magic, she was restored. She meowed in distress, before she saw her caregiver, and Harry. He smiled and gave her a scratch between the ears, before she purred and leapt into Filch’s outstretched arms. 

  
  


“My sweet Ms. Norris! Oh my darling, you’ve come back to me!” He said, through relieved tears. “Thank you, Mr. Potter… thank you.” He said, before leaving with the purring and elated cat. 

  
  


“Thank you, once again, Mr. Potter. It seems you are truly invaluable to this school.” Dumbledore said, getting a wide smile in return from the boy. 

  
  


“You know, sir, there are only three things that can do that in this world. And only two are natural.” Harry said, getting a frown from the headmaster, before he continued. “A cockatrice, or a Basilisk. The stare of the Basilisk only petrifies if it is reflected, however.” Harry said, humming as he stroked his chin. 

“We found her over a pool of water on the girls first floor bathroom…” Ms. Sprout said, before Dumbledore nodded. 

“Yes… it seems that the Chamber of Secrets is open again.” Dumbledore said gravely, sighing and rubbing his eyes softly after taking his glasses off. 

  
  


“Well, if you need anymore help, Sir, just let me know.” Harry said, before giving everyone a hug, and leaving back to his friends. Dumbledore nodded and sighed, it seemed it was easier to work  _ with  _ Harry instead of working to try and control him. 

  
  


~MoL~

Harry tilted his head as he looked at the girl in front of him, frowning rarely as she saw her shivering in just her outer robe. It was late in November, so the halls were icy, but he was always warm. He kneeled beside her, and he saw she was a first year Raven. He blinked as she looked at him, wincing slightly at the bruise on her neck and cheeks. His eyes narrowed softly, before he spoke. 

“Luna… my friend, what happened to you?” He asked, and she whimpered softly. He extended his hand, and she took it, getting up when he stood slowly with her. She sighed softly when with a wave of his hand she was not only clothed, but healed and warm. She then turned into him and hugged him tightly, crying her hurt little heart out, even though the brightness that he was in life. He comforted her, letting some of her sorry drain into him, letting her get that happiness she deserved back. 

  
  


“It’s alright, Luna… i’m here now. You’re my friend.” He said, kissing her head softly, and she sniffed and nodded. She held onto him tightly and he stroked her cheek. “Would you like to show who did this to you what a crumple-horned snorkack looks like?” He asked her, getting her to nod lightly, before he started to walk with her to Ravenclaw tower. 

  
  


The trip was uneventful, save for the talk about some of the creatures Luna believed in. Most of them did not exist, Harry was the authority after all, but some did, and he planned to show that to her bullies. They got to the statue that guarded the tower, and it looked at her, blinked and denied her entry. Harry snapped his fingers and it looked at him, before speaking softly. 

  
  


“I have a mouth, but no teeth. I have a bank, yet no money. What am I?” It asked, and Harry blinked just once. 

  
  


“A river.” He said, and it nodded before opening, and Harry walked with Luna into the tower. It was a few hours before curfew, but with how cold it was most students stayed inside the common rooms. The ravens saw Harry with Luna, and some of the older ones frowned. They would teach her later not to lead other houses to their tower. 

  
  


“Who here doesn’t believe in a Crumple-horned Snorkack?” Harry asked, his tone was neutral, and should have been warning enough, but it was not for the normally intelligent ravens. 

  
  


“It’s a fake animal, made up by a crazy little witch!” One of the older, bolder years said. Luna cuddled closer into his side, and with his free hand he waved and made a large space in the common room. Some of the ravens yelped as the sofas and chairs moved, and then he raised his hand and brought it down. A creature then appeared, shaped in form like a large gorilla. The main differences, however, were it’s bright blue and red striped body, the crumpled horns on it’s head, and the three sets of eyes. The fact that it was almost fifteen feet tall was also a large difference, as well. 

  
  


It looked around, one hand holding part of a tree it had been gnawing on, before it dropped it and let out a roar that shook the common room. It slammed it's hands on the floor and snorted in rage, it’s horns glowing as it seemed to be charging something. Luna, however, was the only one of the two in the common room not afraid. She moved from Harry, and ran to the creature, standing in front of it and blinking in awe. It saw the little girl in front of it, and then came low, snorting in her face, growling afterwards. She reached up and touched it’s cheek, stroking softly and smiling, eyes glistening. It growled low again, and at the sight of the tears picked her up and sat, cradling her softly. 

  
  


“This, is a snorkack. They live high in the Alpine mountains, and are mostly herbivorous.” He said, to the terrified students. “They are mostly harmless, she just roared because I took her from her home so abruptly.” He said, watching as she rocked back and forth with Luna in her arms, the small girl asleep. 

  
  


“If I find out that she is being bothered again, and trust me I will.” He said, the common room going cold. “I will make everyone responsible wish they had never even thought of it.” He finished, with a cold glare around the room. He then nodded and walked up to the large she-beast. He tapped her arm and when she looked at him, he opened his arms for Luna. The snorkack frowned, but nodded, giving the girl to Harry, before patting his head softly. 

  
  


“Thank you, keep an eye out for her, she’ll be visiting this Christmas, I’m sure.” He said, and the snorkack nodded before vanishing as quickly as she arrived. He kissed the top of Luna’s head, and she snuggled in closer, before he took her upstairs, the alarms not even bothering to go off. He tucked her in, giving her a little stuffed snorkack for her to cuddle, before blanketing her in warmth and heading down to the common room, where the students were slowly moving the furniture back. He glared at them one last time before he left, grumbling to himself about ‘idiot ravens.’

  
  


~MoL~

Pansy was agitated, yes, that was a good way to put it. Why? Well it was very simple. Every damned mud-blood or filthy half-breed that was in the presence of Slytherin’s mighty beast had been petrified, not killed, or even chewed on, just petrified. It was hair-pullingly aggravating. To top it all off, they were never petrified for more than a few hours, as the headmaster almost made sure to ask Harry Bloody Potter to reverse it! She knew what to do, though, oh yes. She had to catch Potter, have him look at the beast, have him die from it. The bloody git would get his, and then all would fear the return of their lord. She would be rewarded, she knew this, her father had promised as much. 

  
  


~MoL~

  
  


Harry sat down in the Slytherin common room, playing chess with his favorite snake, Draco, when said snake spoke up. 

  
  


“Harry?” The boy started, waiting to get the attention of his friend. 

  
  


“Yes, Draco?” Harry asked, smiling lightly. 

  
  


“Could you… help with something?” Draco asked, and Harry nodded, gesturing for him to continue. “Well, it’s Pansy. She’s been acting… all kinds of weird. I’m no authority on girls, but well, she feels wrong, lately. We used to be close, but then you removed my father’s mark, and she has been… cold, and more snobbish than normal.” He finished, that last bit getting a soft snort afterwards. 

  
  


“Well, I haven’t seen her around, lately, but I can talk to her if I do see her.” He said, and Draco smiled. They were about to continue their game when the subject of their conversation walked in, and she snorted. She couldn’t help herself, and came over to them with a scowl. 

  
  


“Still, you hang out wit this half-breed, Draco?” She sneered, looking at Harry as if he was no better than the dirt she walked on. He just smiled at her, and she glowered even more. She was about to speak when he reached out and pressed his hand just below her collarbone, pumping his cleansing magic through her. Her eyes went wide, smoking black for a moment, before she stumbled and was caught by Draco. 

  
  


“What did you do to me, Potter?” She stuttered out, a little scared, but her eyes didn’t waver. 

  
  


“I cleansed you, Pansy. You had… a darkness coiling around your core.” Harry said, speaking softly, smiling. “I think it would be best if you gave me what did it, I know you still have it.” He said, and she blinked a moment, before nodding. He did not like doing it, but there was a small compulsion for her to do it, and only that. 

  
  


“What was that, Harry?” Draco asked as he saw Pansy going to her dorm, and Harry put a finger on his lips and smiled, winking lightly. Draco flushed, ever so slightly, before waiting. Pansy came back, a few minutes later, looking terribly torn. She had a book in her hand, and Harry could feel familiar magic coming from it. He stood up and held his hand out, watching her frown a few more times between furrowed brows, and then she handed it to him. As soon as she did she felt relief, and then she slumped into a chair. The book touched Harry’s hand, and then almost immediately burst into a cloud of dark, sickly feeling magic. It swirled and moaned before Harry collected it into his hand and blew on it, making it turn into a piece of harmless amber, before pocketing it. 

  
  


“Where did you get that, Pansy?” Harry asked her, turning to her and pulling a chair up to look into her eyes as she spoke. 

  
  


“Daddy gave it to me.. he said it would bring back the dark lord.” She said, all in a whisper, but Draco and Harry heard. Harry hummed and nodded, before her eyes widened. “Basilisk!” She hissed out, looking at Harry fearfully. “There is one in the school… it’s…” She never continued, because he silenced her with a hand placed up in front of her. 

  
  


“I’ll take care of it, don’t worry.” He smiled, and after giving Draco a hug left the common room. 

  
  


“A ruddy basilisk, Parkinson!?” Draco nearly hissed at her, and she flinched lightly. “If Harry doesn’t come back, I am going… arrgh!” He exclaimed before he went to go alert his godfather, only to see that the portrait hole was covered in a thick layer of stone. “Dammit, Potter!”

  
  


~MoL~

  
  


Harry had placed similar barriers in front of the other common rooms, after of course asking permission from the castle. He then went looking for the king of serpents, the castle assisting him where it could. He heard a loud, growling hissing before there was a thump on the ground around the corner, he frowned and turned to see Hagrid, stiff as a board on the floor. He had a copper pot in his hands, and had been looking at it when the basilisk had come to him, so he had been petrified. 

  
  


“Hey, that wasn’t very nice! I like Hagrid.” Harry said to the snake, who snarled and looked at him. There was nothing to reflect its gaze and it looked at Harry dead on, only for nothing to happen. It growled and flashed it’s death gaze again, and once more there was nothing. It snarled deeply, angry it was not working, but still it wasn’t a one trick snake. It hissed and lunged at the small child, only to get smacked to the side with his hand, that was laced with powerful magic. It slammed into the wall, shaking it’s head with a low groan before it was looking at the rather agitated pre-teen. 

  
  


“That’s enough out of you, now, ms. Snake.” Harry said, before reaching forward and grasping its nose with a glowing hand, making the snake hiss as it’s entire form shrank. It let out a less loud, and less dangerous hiss when it stopped shrinking, now about the size of a burmese python. “Now, stay.” He said to the snake, who seemed to be surprised to do anything but. The barriers of the common rooms were opened, and just as that happened Dumbledore, along with Flitwick came around the corner, wands drawn, with mirrors in hand. They saw Harry working on Hagrid, and dropped their wands lightly. 

  
  


“Harry my boy?” Dumbledore asked, and Harry smiled softly, but didn’t look in his direction. 

  
  


“Everything is going fine, sir. I took care of things.” Harry said, and not a breath later Hagrid was sitting up with a deep inhale. 

  
  


“Snake!” He said, before coughing lightly. He looked around to see Dumbledore, Flitwick, and then Harry. He then saw the shrunken Basilisk and cooed softly. “Oh, it’s like a baby.” He said, and picked it up, getting a low hiss from it as it coiled around his arms softly, enjoying the warmth of the half-giant. 

  
  


“She can’t kill anything with her eyes anymore, unless it’s for eating.” Harry said, making Hagrid look at the snake on his arms. 

  
  


“Bet she didn’t mean to kill anyway, prolly just misunderstood is all.” He said, petting her softly, before picking up the pot and handing it to the headmaster. “This came to me instead of you, headmaster Dumbledore.” He said, and Dumbledore nodded, before watching the large groundskeeper leave. 

  
  


“Sir?” Harry asked, getting the headmaster to look at him. 

  
  


“Yes, my boy?” Dumbledore asked, blinking softly. 

  
  


“I formally request to leave the castle, I have something very important I need to do.” He said, and Dumbledore frowned. He really couldn’t do anything to keep the child in the castle, but he didn’t want to jeopardize his safety. 

  
  


“What would you be doing, my boy?” He asked, wand away, and mirror the same. Harry, not one to lie of course, spoke with bluntness. 

  
  


“I need to go find the elder Parkinson, he is responsible for this.” He said, and Dumbledore frowned.

“Do you have proof, my boy? It’s not that I doubt you, but he is a lord of the Wizengamot, he will no doubt have alibi’s and the like.” Dumbledore responded, getting a soft frown from the boy, before he perked up. 

  
  


“Well, he might know where more of these are!” He said, before taking out the piece of amber with the swirling dark magic within. He gave it to the headmaster, who hissed and nearly dropped it. He looked at Harry sharply who spoke to clarify. 

  
  


“Pansy was given a book by her father, which controlled her actions, and that was inside of it. My friend, Mort, said it was called…” He paused, trying to think, and Dumbledore spoke.

  
  


“A horcrux.” He said, in extreme distaste, and Harry nodded. 

  
  


“Yes, that! I destroyed one last year, at Yule. It was embedded deeply in the diadem I returned to your ravens, sir.” He said, looking at Prof. Flitwick. 

  
  


“Perhaps… it would be best for the elder Parkinson to come speak. Perhaps a white lie about his daughter being responsible for something.” Dumbledore suggested, getting nods from Flitwick and Harry. His eyes were thunderous, his tone belaying the rage in his form. He had been learning more, seeing the fact that his children needed him, he couldn’t neglect them. He gave the amber back to Harry, who put it away before going to make a very important floo call.

  
  


~MoL~

  
  


“Well, why have I been brought here, Dumbledore?” Brenton Parkinson said, distaste evident in his tone as he looked at the half-blooded headmaster. He was a busy man, and he had better things to do than waste breath on this… man. No matter how many titles, or how powerful he was. 

  
  


“Because it has come to my attention that your daughter was involved in a serious altercation, involving a very dark curse.” Dumbledore said gravely. 

  
  


“Nonsense! My daughter is a perfect little angel! Whoever said that was clearly lying, looking for attention.” He said, snarling softly and glaring. “Was it one of your precious gryffindors? Have you fallen so far that you just accept their word over a slytherin’s?” He said, looking about ready to start throwing his own curses. 

  
  


“No, not at all, Mr. Parkinson. It was the world of a rather honorable Hufflepuff.” Dumbledore said, getting a rather nasty, and condescending huff from the man. 

  
  


“Oh please spare me, Dumbledore. A hufflepuff? They are as useless as a wings on a giant.” He said, leaning back and grumbling. Dumbledore glared, but said nothing. “Is that all?” Brenton went on, casting a wandless  _ Tempus _ to make it seem as his time was being wasted. 

  
  


“I am afraid it is not.” Dumbledore said before looking to the side, causing Brenton to do the same. Coming from one of the corners was none other than the boy-who-lived himself, and Parkinson’s hand twitched towards his wand. He could kill the boy, and when his master came back he would be hailed true and high above all others. 

  
  


“And what is this… boy doing here?” He said, keeping his calm. 

  
  


“I want to know why you almost had your daughter’s life taken, sir.” Harry said, in his soft tones, his smile far from his face. “The horcrux was slowly draining her.” He said, arms crossed. 

  
  


“More nonsense? Morganna… I don’t have time for this!” He said, about to get up when he was bound to the chair by magic. 

  
  


“You won’t answer to me, or the headmaster… but you will answer to another.” Harry said, voice cold, but even colder was his next word. “Mort.” He uttered, and then the headmaster's office was plunged into freezing temperatures, as the shadows melded into a form that rose from the floor in front of Brenton. 

  
  


“Can I help you, Harry, my friend?” The cold, shudder inducing voice of death asked. He got a small smile and a gentle hug from the boy, before a silent, mental conversation took place. The Parkinson elder was then gifted with the gaze of death itself, staring at him with a roiling anger. 

  
  


“If it is a child’s time to pass, sad as it may be, then it is their time.” Mort said. “However, to have their parent, one they trust, try and orchestrate it? That is unforgivable.” He continued, stepping closer, with menace in his gait. 

  
  


“Your deeds, your crimes, your deepest secrets are known to me.” Mort hissed, getting into the bound man's face, glowering at him. “Spill them to those in this room, and I may spare you an eternity in damnation.” Death said, getting a nod from the man, before said man started talking. 

  
  


His crimes and deeds were terrible, so much in fact that Mort made Harry leave, to have him keep his youthful innocence. He was far too young for that, and while Mort knew it would come in time, it was not now. Those left in the room, the heads of house having been hidden, learned so much of this filth in front of him. Apparently the lady of the house was pregnant, with a male, and he would be the heir of the family, so according to Brenton their daughter was expendable. The wife did not know this, so she was an innocent. 

  
  


“Your soul is black, Brenton Parkinson. It is covered in filth, bathed in darkness. You have done nothing in the past years that is remotely redeemable, and because of this your soul will not see paradise!” Mort said, snarling deeply. 

  
  


“You said I would not spend eternity in damnation if I talked!” Brenton pleaded, and Mort smirked, something that would not seem out of place on a caricature of the devil. 

  
  


“No, you will be spending  **two** eternities in damnation. Enjoy them, I know I will.” Mort said, before tearing the man’s soul from his body, and casting it into the deepest pits of the afterlife. He then set the man’s soulless husk of a body on fire, a fire so complete it left nothing, not even ash. 

  
  


“I am thankful, Mr. Mort, that you saved young Harry this visage.” Dumbledore said after a few moments of silence, getting a nod in return. 

  
  


“Harry will see plenty of death in his countless years, but now is not the time to show him. Tell him I have done my duty, he is to keep to his, with his smile in tact.” Mort said, getting a nod from the heads of house, before vanishing as he had come. 

  
  


“I do believe it had been a long night… perhaps we should retire?” Dumbledore said to the staff around him, getting nods of agreement before they all went to do just that. Dumbledore sighed softly when he was alone, looking at the previously occupied chair, and then vanishing it. He would get a new one, as that would be further reminder of what had transpired here today. 

  
~MoL~

Normal. That was the perfect word for the rest of the year, for everyone involved. There were no more issues with students, or staff being petrified, no secret plots to be thwarted, it was a normal school year. The exams came and went, and the summer arrived, much to the delight of students and staff. Harry would miss the school, but he loved being able to go home, and traverse the world as well. He missed his large dog, Buster, and of course Sirius and the rest of his family. 

  
  


Third year as a whole was uneventful as well, just the permission to enter Hogsmeade every few weekends, and that was fun all by itself. Quirrel also informed his students it would be his last year, as he wished to just relax and perhaps write a few DADA books, maybe even do some magical research. He would be missed, as after the first year he had been greater received by the students. The only thing of real note for the third year was with Harry and Draco. Draco had declared, with quite a few people around, that he would be courting Harry, and the boy in question merely shrugged and gave his new boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. 

  
It was rather adorable, all in all, and they were slow going in the courtship, and neither planned to take it any further than the occasional kiss, or hug. Cuddling was fair game, so long as it stayed respectable of course. Aside from that, the year was indeed uneventful. The next year, however, would prove to be interesting.

  
  


~MoL~

  
  


As he had said, Quirrel retired at the end of third year, and in his place came Professor Moody, and Harry was quite excited. Sure, he had only met the man once, but he knew he was world traveled, and would be an excellent professor. The knowledge about the triwizard tournament, though, was exciting for everyone. 

  
  


“There shall be only those of the age of majority that may compete, to keep our younger students from being harmed.” Dumbledore said, explaining. “We shall also be playing host to two other schools. Beauxbatons from France, and Durmstrang from Bulgaria. I ask that we show them our best, and nothing short of that. Let them remember, win or lose, that Hogwarts was a marvelous place to be, so far from their homes.” He finished, getting applause and nods of agreement. He smiled gently as he saw that while most of the tables were filled with their own houses, there was an intermingling of students at other tables. The most surprising of course being those at Slytherin house from Gryffindor, and vice versa. It would be a marvelous year, for that he was certain. 

  
~MoL~

The first DADA class for the fourth years was a week from term had started, as apparently Moody needed a bit more time to get his lesson plan. Harry entered with a smile on his face, eager to see the older male again. He could catch up, though he was sure the man kept himself up to date with everything. Moody entered with his usual gait, his wooden leg against the floor and his eye whirling around searchingly. 

  
  


“Alright, I’ve heard you’ve had a decent professor the last few years, but you’re getting older, you need someone a little more knowledgeable about the world out there.” He said, his tone gruff and scarred as he was. He took a sip from his flask and looked at the students, before he started to take roll call. He came over to each student as he learned their name, and then came over to Harry. 

  
  


“Harry Potter.” Moody said, and Harry nodded with a smile. 

  
  


“Present, sir. How’s your liver?” Harry said, beaming, and getting a grunt from the professor. 

  
  


“Trash, as it has been, but drinking for years does that.” He said, turning to the next student, not seeing Harry frown. He had fixed Moody’s liver. He blinked and then his eyes started to glow for a moment, and in the next the professor was against the wall, students moving as they saw Harry was on the move himself. 

  
  


“You’re not Alastor Moody.” Harry said, a soft glare on his face. “Where is he?” He demanded, as one of the class made their way to fetch another professor. 

  
  


“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Lad?” Not-Moody said, growling out low in his throat, but Harry could see the fear of being discovered in his eye. 

  
  


“I won’t ask you again, sir, where is he?” Harry said, glaring harder now. As the fake Moody was about to speak, Prof. McGonagall came in, and she had her wand out. Harry was not one to randomly do things like this, so she was on edge immediately. 

  
  


“Minerva! Tell Potter to let me down!” He hissed out, and her eyes narrowed softly. Alastor knew better than to call her by her first name, especially in front of students. Sure, it wasn’t as if they didn't know her name, it was just unprofessional. She came close and then blinked, as he snarled out a demand of the same again, and it was then she noticed it. Her senses, slightly heightened due to her being an animagus, caught something. 

  
  


“Polyjuice…” She said, and not-Moody froze, before he started thrashing again, the students moving from him. “Class dismissed, Mr. Malfoy, fetch the headmaster.” She said, and the students went about doing just what they had been instructed to do. 

  
  


“Let me down, what is this polyjuice nonsense! Minerva!” He growled out, and then froze due to magic, arms and legs ramrod straight as his lips shut, his eyes, both of them, straightforward. 

  
  


“He was getting belligerent, it was aggravating.” Harry said, and Prof. McGonagall nodded. The waited, maybe five minutes, before the headmaster and Draco showed up. 

  
  


“I can take it from here, Mr. Potter, if you would be so kind.” Dumbledore said, and Harry nodded, before not-Moody dropped to the floor, shuddering softly. Before he could stand, however, and before Dumbledore could react, Harry snatched the magical eye, and the peg leg. He then put a hand on the man’s chest, causing him to stutter and shudder, before his form reverted. 

  
  


“He just drank, sir, it would have taken an hour to revert.” Harry said, holding the pieces of the actual Moody, intent of delivering them himself. 

  
  


“Yes, thank you Mr. Potter.” Dumbledore said, the man, now revealed to be Bartemius Crouch Jr, was trussed up in ropes and placed on a nearby chair. 

  
  


“You will not win, light minded fools! The Dark Lord will return!” He said, laughing madly, twitching in his chair. “I have made it out of Azkaban once, I will do it again!” He hissed, smirking at the faces around him. He looked at Dumbledore, reveling in the grave stare. He looked at McGonagall, enjoying her horror. Then, oh then he looked at the Potter brat. Surely he would be fearful, scared, crying for his mother. Instead, to his dismay, he saw him blinking softly. 

  
  


“He is a drop of pure water in the vast expanse of a salt filled ocean. He is nothing, and will never be anything.” Harry said, before glaring, and snarling out deeply, magic pulsing to his command when he spoke the next words. “Where is Alastor Moody?” He demanded, and for a moment Crouch Jr. smirked, before he spoke. 

  
  


“In the multi-compartment trunk in his office.” He said, surprising himself, before watching Harry walk away as if he just wiped shit from his shoe. Barty blinked once, then twice. “What… what was that?” He hissed out, more to himself. 

  
  


“That, Bartemius, was Mr. Harry Potter, and that is all you need know.” Dumbledore said, before stunning the man into unconsciousness. It was not five minutes later that the Real Moody came out of the office, with Harry beside him. His eye was in place, as was his leg, and he glared softly at Dumbledore. 

  
  


“You never used the damned code-word, Albus. Always used the damned code-word!” Moody said, actually slapping Albus upside the head, surprising the older male and McGonagall, and getting a snort from Harry. 

  
  


“My apologies, Alastor.” Dumbledore said, before clearing his throat at the heated glare. “Ah, yes. Kismet.” He said, and Moody nodded, before looking at Minerva. 

  
  


“Oh for the love of Merlin.” She said, and then crossed her arms softly, mumbling just loud enough to be heard. “Kitty yum-yums.” She said, huffing as her cheeks were lightly flushed. He then turned to Harry, who raised an eyebrow. 

  
  


“Really, sir?” Harry said, before shaking his head and poking the man’s side, getting a wince before he sighed. Harry having gotten rid of an ulcer that was developing. 

  
  


“Alright, lad, alright.” Moody said, before glaring at Barty. 

  
  


“Well, I am off. I am sure my boyfriend is worried sick.” Harry said, before wishing the adults adieu and going to check on his worrying little snake. 

  
  


~MoL~

The adults actually managed to keep most of the rumor mill at bay, but it eventually got out that once again Harry had fixed something, and because of that he was thanked a few time in the all. He always waved it off, but that smile was on his face constantly still. It helped that he truly was happy a good portion of the time, and that Draco was on his arm when they were not in class, and sometime in class. Their snogs were still mostly innocent, but as their bodies matured, they might have gotten a little more heated. Harry was always the one to pull away, and Draco would be hard pressed to say he didn’t appreciate it. He was far too young, at least he thought so now. 

  
  


September turned into October, and on the second week of it came the other schools. The students from Durmstrang arrived first, in their magical submarine/ship thing. Harry snickered softly at this, always amused at how magicals sometimes thought themselves better at everything than those of non-magical blood. He was then sighing softly as he felt, before he saw, the majestic horses that brought the carriage from Beauxbatons. When they landed he was first there, well alongside Hagrid of course. They were abraxan winged horses, and they were magnificent. The headmistress, Olympe Maxime, came out and gasped as she saw the young child near her large, rough horses. Before she could do anything, however, she was halted by her old friend, Dumbledore. 

  
  


“Watch, Olympe.” He said, smiling at her softly. She turned to see the largest and angriest of the twelve, her stallion kneel before it slipped to its belly in a laying position. She watched as the boy patted his head, then stroked his mane softly, before running his hands over the impressive form of the horse. The others following suit as he approached them afterwards. 

  
  


“Mr. Potter is a very special child, I am sure you will learn that.” Dumbledore said, and she nodded dumbly before she turned to Hagrid, who had come up to his headmaster. “Ah! And this is the man who shall be taking care of your horses, Madame. Our groundskeeper, Rubeus Hagrid.” Dumbledore said with a smile, causing Hagrid to blush softly but shake the, larger, woman’s hand. 

  
  


“A pleasure, Madam Maxime.” Hagrid said, his accent thick as was hers when she spoke. 

  
  


“Oui, a pleasure I am sure Monsieur Hagrid.” She said, shaking his hand. Just as they let go, the carriage opened and the girls of Beauxbatons stepped out, looking around and tugging their coats tighter to themselves. 

  
  


“Come, inside we get. I do know that Scotland is far colder than France this time of year.” Dumbledore said, before the girls and their headmistress went into the main hall, where most of the students were waiting. Hagrid went to tend to the horses, and Harry went inside to witness the introductions of the visitors. He explained the Triwizard tournament once again, and the Goblet of Fire was brought for all to see. It’s blue, warm fire pulsing softly, inviting in a way but dangerous in another. It would be an interesting tournament, for sure. 

  
  


~MoL~

Harry was gently brushing one of the Abraxan horses when he felt the approach, and he looked at the five Beauxbaton girls looking at him after stopping, and he smiled softly. 

  
  


“Can I help you, ladies?” Harry asked, patting the horse's flank and letting it wander, the next one taking it’s place and shifting eagerly. It snorted softly as he started brushing, paying attention to it and the girls. The one in front, who seemed to be in charge of their little group, came forward with her eyes lightly glowing. He blinked and then snapped, making her eyes glow no more, and causing her to stumble. 

  
  


“Sorry, I should have warned you. Shall I give it back?” Harry said, having just removed the veela allure from the approaching girl, who was now lightly tearing up. The others came to her and started to babble, excitedly, in French and she spoke back, just as excited. Harry, did not speak French, oh he could if he wanted to, but he decided that when it came to languages, he wanted to learn them by lessons and the like. Instead, he felt through emotions and was pleased that they were… pleased. He did not ignore them, but he went back to his silent brushing. 

  
  


“Mister Potter.” Came a sweet, smooth tone of the first girl, causing him to look at her. “My name is Fleur Delacour, and I wish to thank you, for this gift you have given me.” She said, and he smiled and shrugged lightly.

  
  


“You’re welcome, Ms. Delacour.” Harry said, and she came over and gave him a kiss on either cheek, causing him to chuckle softly and blush ever so gently. He then looked to the other girls, smiling lightly. “Would you ladies like the same?” He asked, and they nodded emphatically. He nodded and with a wave of his hand, as there was more than one, he turned off their allures. He was then rewarded with a kiss on each cheek from them, and he chuckled softly, rosy cheeked, and went back to brushing. Though, he did talk with the ladies as he did so. They were in such brighter moods now, he was more than alright with that. 

  
  


~MoL~

  
  


“So, just like that, you removed their ability to tempt men?” Draco said, leaning on Harry as they talked in the great hall. 

“Not removed it, my Dragon, more like… I gave them better access to it. It’s always on, like a dull, aggravating headache. Now it’s on an on/off switch.” He said, before getting a nod from Draco, and a soft kiss. 

  
  


“Well, alright then.” He said, before snuggling into his boyfriend’s side. They talked for a bit, friends at the table as well, before Fleur and her friends arrived, giving Harry a wave and a few winks. They shared conversation, with Fleur even flirting a bit with the young man, before she was surprised by Draco.

  
  


“Oy, witch!” Draco said, putting on his ‘heir’ voice. When she looked at him, he sniffed haughtily. “That’s my boyfriend you’re flirting with, you had best reel it in.” He said, with a snort in her direction, causing her to blink and then laugh. She noticed his flushed, angry face after a few moments, and then waved softly. 

  
  


“No, no. I was not laughing at you, Mister Malfoy, I was laughing at myself for not noticing.” Fleur said, before smiling. “He is too young for me, yes? I was just joking, as now I can flirt, without having the boy or man drool all over me.” She said, before playfully pouting. “Though, it is a shame he is taken, even if I do wish you two happiness.” She said, finishing, just as Draco was calmed with a hug and a kiss to his cheek. 

  
  


“Well, alright then!” Draco said, nodding as if he had been the reason for the resolution all along, he was a Malfoy after all. 

  
  


“My Dragon is protective of his prince, isn’t that right?” Harry said, causing Draco to flush but not seriously. Those around them shared a friendly laugh, before their conversation went to other things. 

  
  


~MoL~

  
  


“The champion for Hogwarts is…” Dumbledore started, before catching the paper. “Cedric Diggory!” He finished, and the hall rang out in applause and cheers. Cedric was well liked, and with the houses being closer, even the Slytherin’s clapped for him. He got up, walked to the goblet, turned and bowed softly. He was then shown to the antechamber of the great hall. 

  
  


“Our champions have been chosen. No-” Dumbledore was cut off, as the fire burst again, and a fourth slip came out. He blinked and caught it, before looking at the paper. 

  
  


“Harry Potter?” He asked more than bellowed as he had the other names. Said boy looked up with a blink, then turned his head. He gave Draco a reassuring pat on the shoulder, then walked up to the headmaster. 

  
  


“Yes sir?” Harry asked, and was given the small slip of paper. “Huh, weird.” He said, and was gently showed to the antechamber. When he arrived the three champions looked at him. 

  
  


“What’s up, Harry?” Cedric said, and before he could answer, Ludo Bagman came in, excited and blabbering. 

  
  


“Goodness, goodness! A fourth champion! This is unheard of! Though, of course, we’ll have to make alterations to everything, but yes… goodness gracious!” Bagman said, so completely into the thought of their being four champions that he did not notice the headmaster coming to Harry. 

  
  


“Harry, my boy.” Dumbledore started, before waiting for Harry to turn. “Did you put your name in the goblet of fire?” He asked gently, and Harry scoffed lightly. “Did you ask anyone else to do it?” He got another scoff and then Harry smiled. 

  
  


“It’s simple, headmaster, I just won’t compete.” Harry said with a shrug, before getting a throat clearing. 

  
  


“I am afraid it doesn’t work like that.” Ludo said, and Harry smiles and waved him off. 

  
  


“With Harry it does.” Cedric said, and gestured to Harry, who was holding a strand of magic in his hand. 

  
  


“Hmmm… here it is, the thread that would tie me to the goblet.” Harry muttered, before snapping it. “There, all done!” He said, smile abound, before he walked out after wishing the champions luck. 

  
  
  


“But… but how?” Ludo said, grasping at straws of what he had just seen. 

  
  


“I told you, Mr. Bagman, it works with Harry.” Cedric spoke up, getting a nod from Fleur before Dumbledore started to discuss the way the tournament would be working. Leaving a stunned Ludo to process all of it, wondering just what the hell just happened. 

  
  


~MoL~

  
  


The first task dawned cold and balmy, but then again with the fact that it was a November in Scotland, that was to be expected. Harry watched from the set up stadium seats, cheering on everyone, not just Hogwarts. He had been a tad bit upset when he learned there were Dragons here, but had the reassurance from Charlie Weasley that they were well taken care of, so he relented. Cedric was burned pretty badly, and Harry made sure he would help him later, and Fleur escaped with just a few scorched clothes. It was when Viktor had his turn that Harry gasped in slight horror. Because of the blinding curse, the dragon had smashed some of her eggs. At that, Harry jumped into the arena and went right after them. 

  
  


“OH! Harry Potter has entered the stadium! Dragon handlers!” Ludo bellowed out, but before the handlers could get to the young boy and the Dragon, said boy had reached the eggs. He gathered magic in his hands, pulsing and vibrant, and slapped them together. For a moment nothing happened, and then the eggs rebuilt themselves, forming back to what they were just moments ago. Harry shuddered in relief, the dragons were endangered enough as it is. He turned to the nesting mother, and she leaned to him and nuzzled him in appreciation, knowing full well that he was as far from a threat as possible. 

  
  


“Alright, boy, step away.” One of the handlers said, and then he heard Charlie huff. 

  
  


“Are you bloody stupid, Carps? Do you not see our Chinese Fireball… I don’t know,  _ nuzzling _ him?” Charlie said, scoffing and putting his wand away, coming to Harry and kneeling. 

  
  


“Sorry, Harry… we tried, we really did, to give them fake eggs, but they wouldn’t listen.” He said, and Harry nodded softly, hugging the snout of the Dragon before patting her cheek. 

  
  


“Go with them, your eggs will be cared for.” Harry said to the Dragon, getting a snort of hot breath and then turning, slowly, before going towards the handlers. 

  
  


“Treat her right, or i’ll become annoyed!” Harry said after them, and everyone who had seen an annoyed Harry shuddered, before he turned to help Charlie with the eggs. 

  
  


“Mr. Potter, where are you going?” Ludo started, as he watched others start to leave as well. “Your dragon is up next.” He tried, and Harry gave him a look as if he was stupid, before shaking his head. 

  
  


“No, I do not have a Dragon, I am not competing. That fourth Dragon you brought for me? She’s back at the reserve.” Harry said, before walking off with Charlie. Once again, Ludo found himself confused, and just a little upset. This was not what his mas- he had thought the tournament would be like!

  
  


~MoL~

  
  


“So, you think I should remove it then, headmaster?” Harry asked his headmaster, sitting in the office with him and Prof. Snape. 

  
  


“I do believe he has earned it, my boy. He has taught his students as best he could, protected them from their darker families, and had cooperated with other countries to better his own, and theirs.” Dumbledore said, getting a soft hum from the boy. 

  
  


“Well, if he wants it, I can do it for him. It’s up to him, though. While I did it for Mr. Malfoy, and Professor Snape, I could literally see it sapping their life away.” Harry said, sighing. “With Mr. Karkaroff, I have not been close enough to tell, he has been very sneaky and secretive.” Harry said, giggling slightly.

  
  


“He fears for himself, and the welfare of his students should he be made an example of. The mark is Darkening, Tom is growing in strength.” Severus said, his silky drawl ever present, though his normal disdain for… everything, was absent. 

  
  


“Oh, well, if that’s the case… give him the option. I’ll be available most of the time, you know, between classes and friends and uhm… snogging.” Harry said, snickering again, this time with a blush on his face. 

  
  


“Yes, well, we shall bring it up with him, my boy.” Dumbledore said, chuckling at the boy’s self embarrassment. “I hope you know, Harry, that Ludo will continue to try and get you to compete, he is… uncommonly stubborn.” He said, and Harry just smiled and shrugged. 

  
  


“Yes, that is marvelous for him. I will not compete, though, there is no reason for it.” Harry responded, and Dumbledore nodded knowingly. “Well, sir, I must be going. I promised Draco a date in Hogsmeade.” He said, before being pleasantly dismissed. Just as he left Dumbledore turned to Severus, who had a slight grimace on his face. 

  
  


“Though he is terrible different… there is still a part of me that finds distaste in Potter’s spawn enjoying the physical company of my godson.” Severus said, but he had a quirk of his lips shortly after. “Though, seeing the look on Lucius’ face was well worth it.” He chuckled before turning to the headmaster, who had his twinkling eyes on full. 

  
  


“Yes, indeed my friend. Perhaps it would be best if you discussed things with Igor?” Dumbledore said, and Severus nodded, leaving after a short farewell. Dumbledore reached for a lemon drop and hummed as he enjoyed its taste, leaning back. He wondered just what Tom was up to, and if he realized how out of his element he was. 

  
  


~MoL~

Harry had been on the receiving end of thanks before, but the almost prostrating thanks he received from Karkaroff was almost unsettling, almost. Before it could get weird, however, Severus helped the man up and told him to compose himself. To his surprise, all Harry had asked for in return was him to continue what he was doing, with his students and their educations. He was more than Happy to oblige, and went to his ship with his head held high, and a rare smile on his face. 

  
  


“What an odd man.” Harry said, causing the other two males in the room to snort, before delving into a different conversation. 

  
  


~MoL~

The Yule Ball had been announced, and before anyone could blink, Harry had declared Draco his date, getting a smile from the blonde. Their circle of friends would be either finding dates, going stag, or going with their younger friends who could not go just so they could. Luna would be going with Hermione, and Harry smiled as he saw the flushed look on Hermione’s face when Luna declared such a thing, and he knew she was far from against such a thing. 

The ball had been a roaring success, everyone enjoyed themselves, and Harry even got to stop a friendship, and potential relationship, from rupturing. 

  
  


“Half-giant! I will have know, both of my parents were magicals, and I just happen to be large, Monsieur Hagrid!” Came the almost down right angry tone of Madame Maxime. She had been about to storm away, her face flushed with anger, when she was stopped by Harry. 

  
  


“What’s wrong with being a half-giantess, Madame?” He asked, and she glared at him, but before a retort could be uttered he held up a hand. “Hagrid is one of the largest, gentlest friends I have ever had. He has a pet basilisk, and wishes that he could have a dragon. They are sweet in his eyes, and he is such a good wizard.” Harry said, his normal smile radiating his calming presence, causing her to deflate. 

  
  


“I do not wish for my… heritage to define me, that is all.” Maxime said, and Hagrid came up behind her, giving her a gentle hug, always marveling at the fact that she was taller than he was. 

  
  


“Well, then don’t let it. You’re Olympe Maxime, headmistress of one of the finest schools in the world.” Harry said, causing her to inflate a bit in pride. “So what if you’re half-giantess? Your students don’t care, and you have a fellow half-giant to talk with, maybe be friends.” He said, and she smiled sheepishly at Hagrid, who was beaming at her. 

  
  


“You are right, Monsieur Potter.” She said, and turned to Hagrid. “I apologize, I was rude and did not mean to be.” She said, and he shrugged it off. Sure, it had hurt, but he knew she was defensive, he had been for a while in his youth. 

  
  


“It’s alright, Maxime, come on. Let me introduce you to Sasha. Biggest snake I've ever had, she loves squeezes me sometimes, then cuddling right after.” He said, leading her away from the school, going on about his basilisk, and how he had gotten her. Harry smiled before speaking to open air, though there was no one around him. 

  
  


“I see a word of that in the paper, and I will make sure everyone knows about your little secret. Maybe even force you to transform in the middle of the ministry.” Harry said, before leaving back to his date. He didn’t have to see it, because he felt it, but a water beetle fluttered and then flew away, a little surprised and frazzled. 

  
  


~MoL~

  
  


“Mr. Potter, are you not prepared for the task?” Ludo asked Harry, getting a groan from Dumbledore, before a shake of the head. 

  
  


“That depends, sir.” Harry said to the man, turning from the cold waters of the black lake, in February.  “Are the spectators looking at the empty lake for an hour?” He asked, and Ludo blinked, before nodding dumbly. 

  
  


“Then, I am not ready yet.” Harry said, before walking to the docks. He waved in an intricate pattern, more for those watching than himself, and then raised his hands, before sending a pulse of magic into the water, and then he lowered his hands. “Alright, I’m ready.” He said, and got a beaming smile from Ludo, before the smile lowered as Harry went to the bleachers and sat down. 

  
  


“Champions, are you ready?” Dumbledore said, and after affirmatives, with a stunned Ludo standing there, he raised his wand. “On my mark.” He said, and then as he lowered his wand blue sparks came out. “GO!” And with those words, the three champions dove into the water. 

  
When they vanished from sight, the surface of the lake shimmered, and then it was clear as day. To the muggle-borns and some half-bloods, it was like watching a camera crew follow the champions, with sound and all. It was an impressive feat of magic, and they all welcomed it as they watched. Cedric was the first to get to his hostage, and upon seeing that there were four hostages, Harry growled low in his throat.    
  
  
“Ludovic Bagman!” Harry called out, causing the man to wince, before Harry grumbled and reached out towards the water. As he reached out for the hostage put there for him, he didn’t notice Dumbledore ripping the man a new one. He felt the magic of his friend, one Luna Lovegood, and then made a tugging gesture, causing the girl to appear with a soft sputtering cough. She shivered softly and was then encased in warm magic, along with the arms of her girlfriend Hermione. Harry, after making sure they were fine, vanished, only to appear in front of Ludo. The man yelped softly, having been sitting down, but gasped when he was picked up by his lapels. 

  
  


“Now you listen to me, Ludovic, and you listen well. I am not competing in this tournament, and if you continue to bring pain to anyone, including my family, I will seriously consider breaking my only law. Do you understand me?” Harry said, eyes the color of the killing curse, pulsing with energy as he snarled at the man. 

  
  


“Yes, of course, Mr. Potter!” Ludo said, shuddering when he was let go. Harry appeared next to his two friends again, and in a blink they were gone. Ludo sighed softly, shuddering until he saw a shadow looming over him, he whimpered when he saw a very angry looking Dumbledore. This was not going to be a good day for him, at all. 

  
  


~MoL~

  
  


The day of the third task, unlike the first and second, dawned bright and sunny. It was June, after all, and it would be an excellent end to the year, Harry had a good feeling about it. The day was meant to enjoy time with families, and the three champions invited Harry to meet theirs, and he was alright with that. He enjoyed meeting new people, though he had met Fleur’s little sister after the second task, seeing as she had insisted to have her allure fixed like her sister’s. He had laughed and done so, and then gave her a tiara made out of flowers, she had especially enjoyed that.

  
The day went quickly, but it was enjoyed, even by the normal students. Draco, of course, insisted on Harry spending time with his family, and Harry was of course alright with that as well. He enjoyed spending time with Narcissa and Lucius. Draco had brought him over and nodded to his father, before hugging his mother. Harry did the same, but blinked when he looked up at Narcissa, tilting his head. 

  
  


“Do you want to know if it is a boy, or a girl?” He asked, innocently, and Lucius was the first to come over. 

  
  


“What was that, Mr. Potter?” Lucius asked, and Harry smiled. 

  
  


“Oh, your wife is pregnant, sir.” Harry said, surprising the Elder Malfoys again. “About… five weeks now.” He smiled again, and watched a teary, happy tears he was sure, Narcissa hug her husband. They shared a gentle kiss before they looked at Harry. 

  
  


“It was probably allowed once I removed the mark, it was literally draining the ability to give life from you.” Harry said, and he was surprised when he was engulfed in a hug from the grateful pair, looking at Draco with a soft blush, but then he returned the hug. 

  
  


“Mr. Potter… Harry.” Lucius started. “We had tried everything for almost an entire decade now, and you have given it to us, the three of us.” He said seriously, Draco nodding. 

  
  


“I always wanted a brother or sister… and, now I get to have one. Thank you, Harry.” Draco said, giving Harry a soft, but affection filled kiss. Harry sighed into it and then hugged the blonde closer, before whispering to him. 

  
  


“You’re welcome, my dragon. Go spend time with your parents, talk with them.” He said, watching as his blonde went to do just that. He was then embraced from behind, sighing and melting into the coolness of his immortal friend.

  
  


“You’re always doing so much good, Harry… even when you don’t try.” Mort said, causing Harry to chuckle, and hug back “This world does not deserve you, but I know you would never abandon it.” He said, and Harry nodded, both of them just watching everyone around them in silence. 

  
  


~MoL~

  
  


The third task had started, and just like the second, Harry had assisted to allow the spectators not to just stare at hedges for however long the task took. Cedric made it to the cup first, and as soon as he touched the cup his feed vanished, and Harry, along with everyone else watching, waited for to appear. They waited a minute, which turned into two, and then five… and then ten. It was not until minute number twenty that he appeared, well, his body did. He was slumped over the cup, cold, pale… gone. There was an uproar of terror, before everyone stumbled back as Harry appeared next to Cedric, pushing out so that everyone backed up. 

  
  


“MY BOY!” Amos Diggory screamed, his anguished cry making many freeze and whimper in their own pain. He pushed and shoved, getting to his son was a chore as people were not moving! When he got to where his son’s body was, it was to the sight of Harry’s hands glowing, along with his eyes. 

  
  


“Stay back!” Harry said, and Amos was about to do the exact opposite, when Dumbledore held him back. 

  
  


“Mr. Potter is going to help… Amos, be calm.” Dumbledore said, watching as Harry placed his hands on the young man’s chest, pushing green, flowing magic into him. It took a good minute or two, but Cedric opened his eyes and gasped heavily. He jerked into the sitting position and was then hugged by his father. 

  
  


“He’s back!” Cedric said, after breaking from the hug. “Voldemort is back! He stunned me, took my blood, then there was some kind of ritual and he was back.” He said, shuddering deeply, not because of the memory, though that was part of it, but from the low growl and lower temperature coming from Harry. 

  
  


“Is he now?” Harry said, standing up with a huff.

  
  


“Potter, Catch!” Ludo said, throwing a rock at the boy-who-lived, hitting him in the chest, but that was enough for the portkey to activate. Just as he was whisked away, he saw Ludo had activated his own. 

  
~MoL~

“Incarcerous!” Harry heard as he landed, ropes binding him and having him collapse backwards. 

  
  


“You have done well, Ludovic.” Came the sibilant tones of the one who called himself Voldemort. His red eyes centering on Harry as Ludo kneeled. Harry growled and Voldemort laughed as he was about to, no doubt, watch the boy struggle. He was not prepared for him just getting up, the ropes dwindling to nothing around him. Harry stood up and dusted himself off, glaring at Voldemort.

  
  


“I figured you would have stayed dead, Tom.” Harry said, and Voldemort snarled before his wand came up like lightning. 

  
  


“ _Avada Kedavra!_ ” Voldemort said, the killing curse hitting the boy square in the chest, but only making him stumble. 

  
  


“I am tired of the fear, and pain you have given, and continue to give, Tom.” Harry said, taking another killing curse, not stumbling at all this time as he got closer to the now frantically casting dark lord. The cruciatus was shrugged off, the killing curse no more than a tickle if that, and other curses were just as useless. He caught an entrails expelling curse and let out a rumbling growl. 

  
  


“You’re a disease, Tom. I do not like diseases, I cleanse them… I clean the world of their filth.” Harry said, getting to stand right in front of the now fear filled dark lord. 

  
  


“You cannot kill me, Potter!” Voldemort started, getting a thump to his chest from the boy, making him stumble back a bit himself. He blinked, what was that? 

  
  


“A horcrux, Tom, being returned to you.” Harry said, before thumping his chest a few more times, each time returning one of the soul pieces to him. 

  
  


“Potter… how are you doing this?” Voldemort asked, whimpering as he felt fear, he felt pain, he didn’t like that. 

  
  


“I am life itself, Tom.” Harry said, a sad tone to his voice. “You wasted yours, and now you will face the consequences.” Harry said, before stepping back. He bound and stunned Ludo, and just as he finished Mort appeared, in his grim reaper visage, hissing low in his throat. The tone he used would make a dementor shudder, Harry turned away with a shake of his head. 

  
  


“Tom Marvolo Riddle.” Mort started. “You have evaded me for too long, and I do not like being cheated.” He said, causing Voldemort to shudder. “I have two pieces already, Tom… and now I will claim the rest.” He said, before grasping the soul from the magic body, before taking it completely. His body dropped to the floor, and without a soul to keep it together, vanished into nothing. Mort dropped his visage, and hugged the turned teen, getting a tight, warm hug in return. 

  
  


“Soul for a soul, right Mort?” Harry said, looking up at the man with a small smile. Mort nodded, with a fake grimace on his face. 

  
  


“Of course, Harry.” Mort said, before one more squeeze, having them both vanish to different places. Harry arrived in chaos, aurors abound, asking questions, trying to keep the peace. Harry pulsed out a wave of calming magic to envelop the masses, and the sound dropped. 

  
  


“Harry, my boy!” Dumbledore said, but he got there a moment after a dog bounded to and tackled the teen. In the next moment Sirius Black was hugging his godson tightly, shuddering softly. 

  
  


“What the hell was that, Pup?!” Sirius asked, before Harry shrugged and hugged him back. 

“I had to take care of something, Padfoot, that’s all. It’s done, though.” Harry said, smiling, before looking up at Dumbledore. 

  
  


“He’s never coming back, sir. Mort… saw to that.” Harry said gravely, and Dumbledore nodded. 

  
  


“Go, my boy, be with your loved ones. Return when you feel the need.” Dumbledore said, before Harry nodded and vanished with his godfathers. Dumbledore sighed and stunned Ludo again for good measure, before turning to the rest of the chaos. Just when he thought the end of the year would end on problem-less note. 

  
  


~Epilogue~

  
  


It was quickly discovered that Ludo had been working as an un-marked death eater for quite some time, and his plot had been all along to have Harry bring back the dark lord through a ritual, only to be slain shortly after. Cedric was declared champion, and despite being recently killed, had enjoyed the festivities in his name, along with the attention of his family and girlfriend. 

  
  


The rest of the time at Hogwarts for Harry went well, and he was glad to be involved in just a normal set of school years. No masquerading teachers, no deadly beasts or tournaments, just a normal education. He was officially betrothed to Draco at the end of his seventh year, and at the age of twenty-three, the bonded to each other in marriage. Two years after them, Hermione and Luna tied the knot in a rather unorthodox ceremony, as Luna insisted she wear a suit and have an adolescent snorkack as the ring bearer. 

  
  


Through the gift that was magic, Luna and Hermione had three children, and Draco and Harry had four. They were all spoiled completely rotten with love and affection, and the occasional lavish gift from their doting uncles and aunts. 

  
  


Draco lived to be one hundred and seventy nine before he passed away, peacefully in his sleep, Harry would have it no other way. Luna and Hermione had gone a decade or so prior, in the same manner, and their children and grandchildren had been beside them. Harry would always hurt to see his loved ones pass, but he knew they would be happy in paradise, and occasionally Mort let him speak to them. 

  
  


Eternity was a long time, but Harry was never alone for very long. Friends, lovers, husbands, wives… and as always Mort. He was life, he was the beginning where Mort was the end, he was alright with that. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was a ride and a half. It took me almost three months to complete this, mostly because of work and writer's block. Either way, I hope this can be enjoyed, especially since I know it is quite a lot to read. Til next time. 


End file.
